The Cheetah and the Bat
by The Fallen Sun
Summary: UPDATED! (Sept.1st/13) 'Repercussions'. This is my own take on the Justice League (Animated Universe!). Batman's thoughts have been drifting to a villain, but one made by accident. Most have claimed this, but why did he actually believe her? How will this affect the League and Batman's future?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's Note**: I think they would make a lovely couple, and just wanted to explore it further. R&R if you want to folks. I'd appreciate it.

* * *

It was hard after awhile. Batman blocked another swing from a clown masked thug before he shot his forearm low, striking him in the stomach before smashing his elbow into his jaw. The last crook hit the ground and he surveyed the scene with his passive glare, his cape over his broad shoulders.

Eight men all dressed in Joker-esque regalia were scattered about the alleyway. It was an attempted robbery that he stopped with a pair of well placed smokebombs and a threesome of batarangs. He didn't bother collecting them as he used his grapple to send him flying onto an apartment building, letting the police clean up the crooks. His mind had been somewhere else lately, something that usually never ailed him.

He remembered the rumbling of her chest against him. He recalled her want, how she bit his lower lip. He reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose beneath his cowl. Why her? Why Cheetah?

He recalled Joker knocking him out and his gloved hand slapping him awake. Manipulating Grundy and Humanite was child's play. Greed always played its part and he barely hid his grin as he watched the pair of them fight for awhile until Luthor interrupted them and sent Cheetah on his watch.

She was shorter then him, clawed, predatory. He sensed that fear, and at the same time that dedication. Maybe that was why he probed her for her story? It might have been because he was just bored and wanted to hear a voice? Hers was certainly hypnotizing, wanting, earning for something. Something, he feared after the League ousted the Injustice Gang, that he could not give to anyone. His thoughts kept returning to her.

He let his thoughts dwell on her. A genetic splicing that she dedicated herself too to the point she used herself as a research subject. She called herself a freak, a part of him called her a prodigy. He did his homework as well and save for Langstrom with his hit and miss trials with the Man-Bat serum he could not recall anyone else. He was too confused perhaps, his mind should be clearer. Catwoman spoiled him. He kept falling for felines it seemed both in name and look.

He then spotted a familiar lithe figure slinking along the rooftops. He brought out his binoculars, multi-purpose and he zoomed in. He watched for a moment and scowled, putting on the Batman persona again. If Cheetah was in Gotham that meant anything but good. He shot his grapple and swung down. He leapt into the air, spreading his cape and hovering for a moment. He angled himself properly and let himself drop. He tackled her hard to the ground. She squirmed about and was staring up at him.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" he snarled to her.

"What else?" she mused. "A woman needs to eat."

His eyes narrowed on her and she looked away from the gaze, everyone did. "Try that again."

"…I came here to find you."

He wasn't sure whether to laugh or knock some sense into her. "Why? Is Luthor rebuilding the Injustice Gang already? Or are you just here to bait me into a trap, another stasis field?"

She smiled at him slightly. "We both know how well that went…" she noted with a purr.

Her claw traced along his jaw and his hand shot to her wrist, but he didn't quite pull it away. "Yes, and you had your fun."

"I didn't have my fun," she complained with her ears pinned to her head, "I found someone who actually listened to me. You even researched my accident that turned me into this freak."

Again with that line that implored him to ask her of her work. He shouldn't play into it. "You're not a freak," he found himself saying softly, "you dedicate yourself to your work, as I do to mine. That should be realized by now and I do not like to repeat myself."

Her lips pushed to his suddenly, and for the second time he found himself caught entirely off guard by her actions. He should have been more careful, more guarded, more distant. The hand that gripped hers then slid along her side, making her quiver and let out a soft moan. He pulled away, eyes closed and a deep breath escaping him.

"Cheetah, this is not… There is so much wrong with this…"

"Try me." She whispered, in mock to the very two words that he said to her.

He stood up, letting her stretched her form out along a slightly raised ledge of the roof they were on. He admitted if it weren't for his cowl his eye would be trailing all along her. He kept himself hidden beneath that dark fabric but he kept his gaze on her. "You've caught me off guard twice now something I do not admit to easily… Once when we first kissed, and just now."

"When I kissed you again?"

He waited a moment before giving a slight nod.

"…The cat has caught the bat." She said with a soft laugh.

"The bat has been distracted." He said to her.

"And why is that, mm?"

"…Because I've been thinking more about you then I realized." he began, it was all pouring out now. "You have a genius intellect and use it for all the wrong reasons. You can help people, save lives. When I saw you in the Injustice Gang you had the least amount of criminal activity. You took what you needed."

"Is that what caused the pity party, mm? Why you listened to me? Played me for a fool and nearly get me _killed_?"

"I listened because I wanted to," he stated in a commanding tone, "and you said you wanted to find me, so here I am, tall, dark and brooding. Tell me Cheetah, what are you going to do now?"

She stared at him with those quizzical green eyes and she stood up, silent and walked over to him. Her claws traced his jaw and then slid under the cowl. His hand shot up then, gripping hard to the point where she winced. "Not yet," he said to her, "not here."

She nodded, tail swaying behind her and he called the Batwing. This was a foolish idea, he felt all the alarms going off in his head, but he ignored them, shoved them down. His arm coiled around her waist and they shot up into the cockpit. She was settled in his lap with her back to his front. She curled her body slightly to stare at him.

"What made you start asking about my work?" she asked quietly, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Because I was curious." He whispered to her with a slight smile, one of the few he ever shown.

She kissed him then and her arms coiled tightly around his neck. He returned the embrace, his arms free now unlike before. He removed his gloves. His warm hands slid along her sides and along her lower back and rear. She pulled away, panting softly, her eyes were dull and her lips were curled in a pleased smile.

"Does this have an autopilot?" she asked softly.

He grinned a bit. "Autopilot; set course to home, stick to the clouds."

She smiled as him claws glided down his chest, loosening his utility belt and putting it in the passenger seat. Her warm claw rubbed along his crotch and he involuntarily shuddered. She gave a small laugh and kissed at his cheek gently.

"Mm, too bad I'm not wearing any clothing…"

He smirked at her. "Too bad indeed."

His tongue dragged along a breast. It was certainly a different taste, but at the moment he didn't care all too much. She let out a soft moan and her claw rested on the back of his head as the other started to push down his tights quickly. Her breath came in short, heated pants. He was already hard and eager for her. She looked down at his length, grinning at him. "Seems you're ready…"

His gloves hands spread her legs further and he curled his hips as she pulled his length free. It brushed along the core of her warmth and she growled low, gripping the chair.

"We shouldn't…" he murmured. "if others found out—"

She kissed him to silence him and rammed her hips down. A low feline growl escaped her. Her warmth he couldn't describe. Her claws slid along his neck and curled close. Their movements were slow and her furred forehead pushed to his cowled one. They were panting slowly and her powerful core and legs worked as her tail swished side to side behind her. His hands were on her hips, and then sliding back to grip her rear. They kissed again.

It would be a long flight home.


	2. Chapter 2: Melt the Ice

His body ached, but in a good way. He slipped from his large bed and made his way to the attached bathroom. He turned the light on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was older now and been Batman for quite sometime. He traced his hand through his hair. He was glad for not seeing a gray hair. He hoped he'd be like his father, old but youthful in spirit. He looked over to his bed and certainly showed a portion of it to Cheetah.

He also showed her his face, his home, and his identity. He risked everything, and for what? Was this just a one time fling? He turned on the water and ran his hands over his face. The cool water woke him up and he turned his head side to side, only a few light scratch marks could be seen. The night was indeed long, and yet it was still dark out.

He turned his form and looked at his back. It was gouged out in a few places, but his own stubborn body didn't let him detect it. He was tempted to turn on a shower, but he didn't want to wake her. He made his way through the Manor instead to try and make himself tired again.

How little that would do for him with his usual nights.

He was in the kitchen and prepared himself a small platter of fruit, despite Alfred's dedicated service he wasn't incapable of grabbing, or making, his own meals. He took a bite of an apple slice and felt a bit more awake. He made his way to the library and set the platter down before he traced his fingers along the many books he read, and a few he hadn't.

It was then he felt a familiar claw trace along his back. He turned about, his arm flexed but relaxed at that playful smile on her furred lips. "Couldn't sleep?"

He smiled at her tiredly. "Something like that."

She pressed against him and their lips met. Her furred body warmed him despite the chill at that touched him before. She pulled away and her claw traced along the back of his hair which sent another chill down his spine. "You have me worried, you know."

He lofted a brow at her. "Worried?"

She nipped his jaw. "I see you out there nightly and you're not tired? Not stressed about any of this?"

He took her claws and he brushed his lips along her knuckles. "You helped me forget about being Batman for a night."

"I'd like to make it a night and a day…"

He smiled at that and he kissed her again softly. "Maybe that is-"

"Batman," a voice chirped in his ear.

He frowned and pressed a hand to his ear. "Go ahead, J'onn."

"Mister Freeze and what seems to be another cold villain are tearing apart downtown Gotham."

Cheetah's ears pressed to her head as she heard the conversation. Batman gave a drawing sigh. "On my way." He then frowned at her. "I'm sorry."

A smile pulled along her lips, showing her fanged teeth. "You think you're going alone?"

* * *

Batman and Cheetah moved quickly. It was refreshing to know someone had your back on patrol. That was the whole point of the League. Lately however, Batman had been out of touch with them. Gotham's criminal activity had picked up ever since the Injustice Gang had tried to take the League out in one fell swoop. He shot his grapple, gripping Cheetah close as they swung down. They both were in the air and they managed to share a smile.

Batman's foot crashed into the back of Mr. Freeze's glass head while Cheetah pounced on the back of Cameron Mahkent aka Icicle and they both went into a roll. The pair of ice villains got to their feet and both threw their fury of cold at the pair. Batman whirled to the left and kept wide while Cheetah pounced side to side, closing in on Icicle. Mr. Freeze switched his target and froze Cheetah's leg. She stumbled and went right to the feet of Icicle who grinned down at her.

Batman made Mr. Freeze pay dearly for not paying attention to the real threat. He threw a thermite bomb. The deadly explosive knocked both of them far, and Mr. Freeze was rolled along the ground, screaming in pain. Icicle managed to get to his feet in time to receive a batarang across the jaw and a flying roundhouse to knock him on his back again. Mr. Freeze froze himself in place but Icicle stood up again and threw an arc of ice spikes before throwing another.

Batman found himself on the defensive as he weaved side to side and used his cape to knock a few astray before he slapped another to the side. One punched through his thigh and he was sent to the ground on his stomach. He didn't cry out but gritted his teeth. He went prone and Icicle kept his distance, but smirked at him.

"Oh come on Bats, you think a new kitty and you could beat me _and_ Freeze?"

Batman let his arm sail out and shot his grapple at him. It sunk into his shoulder and suddenly Batman closed the distance in moments. His knee slammed into his first before he flipped in the air, bringing his heel hard down on top of his head. Icicle didn't seem to move thought it was clear he still breathed.

Right then, Batman didn't care if he was alive or not. He made his way to Cheetah and carefully used his miniaturized laser to cut along the edges of the ice on her leg before peeling the frozen fur away. She cried out and her claw shot into his shoulder. His teeth gritted again.

"Easy," he murmured, "I know it hurts."

"You n-never h-had fur on your s-skin."

He cracked a rare smile. "Technically last night I did."

"S-Smart a-ass."

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. She was cold, but still tasted oddly sweet. "Save your strength. I'm taking you back to the cave. Alfred can get a few warm towels."

She nodded and reached her arms up, curling them around his neck. Even as he called for the Batmobile he felt his leg stiffen, the cold settling in. Another chill went down his spine.

* * *

Back at the cave Cheetah was stretched out along one of the may spare tables and her legs were covered in warm towels. She was propped up on a few herself, sitting up and watching Batman strip down. She noticed the wound on his leg and gave him a very small pout.

"You're hurt."

"…Usually get hurt on patrol, work hazard."

"It looks painful."

He shrugged. "Most injuries are."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Come here."

He did and she noticed the wince on his face with every movement of his leg. She pulled him into a fierce kiss. "You should call Alfred."

"Master Bruce is too stubborn to call for aid, Ms. Cheetah, but I believe that I can help with his…curious injury."

Alfred Pennyworth was the image of an English butler right down to the accent. He wore a tuxedo and his hair had settled into a dark gray. He had a few more warm towels and what appeared to be a stitching kit.

"Alfred I'm fine," Bruce insisted, "Cheetah needs to be watched for hypothermia however. Her leg was incased in it."

"For only a short time," she countered, "you had an icicle go through your leg. Don't be stubborn, two to one."

"Democracy at its finest," he grumbled, but sat on the table as well. He felt Cheetah's hand curl about his own and her furred lips graze along his neck.

"Thank you." She purred.

He turned his head and kissed her softly, a hand cupped her furred cheek and his thumb traced along it. "I should be thanking you. Icicle was right, I couldn't take on him and Freeze both in the long run."

Alfred was already working and Bruce scowled as the needle pierced his skin. He kept talking to ignore the pain.

"You managed to take them both easily enough."

He frowned a bit but nodded after. "Icicle is too…young. He can still be formidable though like his father. It is curious though why those two were working together."

"Drawing your attention from something else?"

He brought a hand up and cupped his chin, thinking. What could Freeze and Icicle want? Who could they work for? There weren't that many that had enough money to hire on the pair of them, and commonly Freeze operated alone. Icicle simply took on his father's mantle and paired up with other villains to make a quick buck. It made no sense, at least not yet.

"You're brooding." She murmured before kissing at his neck again.

"Thinking," he corrected, "do you know anything of Icicle?"

She shrugged a slender shoulder. "No more then you, maybe Freeze promised him a big score?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Freeze is obsessive to find a way to bring back his wife."

"…Wouldn't you be if you lost someone and have a chance to bring her back?"

Alfred had finished up the stitching and wrapped a pair of warmed towels around his leg. He barely noticed his departure however as he pulled Cheetah in for another warm kiss. A low purr escaped her and her arms tightened around his neck. He broke the kiss after awhile and pressed his forehead to hers. So much had changed in such short a time. He spoke again without thinking, a longing he just wanted.

"I'd die for you, Cheetah. You should know that."

The expression of her face Bruce admitted was priceless. It was happiness, shock and lust all at once. She growled and pulled him down on top of her. His leg protested, but he found himself lost in another kiss before he could say anything. "Barbara," she murmured against his lips.

"Barbara," he murmured and smiled as he said her name, "a lovely name."

She reached her claws down and eased the remains of his suit down. He shivered involuntarily against her. His length was already hard. Her warm claw closed around it and stroked slowly as she eased him against her folds.

"Bruce…" she hissed as he entered her.

That only spurred him on. His thrusts were slow and her legs curled about his waist while her arms went around his neck. He kissed and bit at her neck and her lithe form curled and ground along his thrusts. She moaned softly in his ear. He started to speed up, the sound of flesh against fur echoed throughout the cave. Bruce didn't care. He kissed the moaning Barbara again and suddenly he felt her folds clamp down on him. She gasped and mewled before she pulled back, panting.

"N-Nnh…God that felt so strange…"

He stopped thrusting, his length still fully aroused in her. His playboy side told him to finish, but to his own surprise he stopped and admired the lightly panting, sweaty form. He cupped her cheek and he felt a frown of concern forming along his lips. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just," her hand trailed down his stomach before she started to rub at her own clit, "just been awhile I guess…"

He smiled at her as he kissed and nibbled on what he could of her bust. Soon she was moaning again and his hips began to pound into her own. A hand pulled her hips closer to his. Their lips met again and his tongue traced at hers. The pair of them was soon moaning together with their free hand holding and gripping above Cheetah's head. He gripped her furred rump tightly Bruce's own orgasm shot deep in her folds. Her inner walls clamped and shuddered along his length.

They rested for awhile and soon he moved his hips to try and pull himself out. Her other hand however came around and gripped his lower back. "Don't," she whispered to him, "stay like this with me…please?"

Bruce could only agree as he kissed her softly again.


	3. Chapter 3: Madness

This wasn't what he called an ideal situation. It had been a couple of weeks now since he and Cheetah first reunited. Gotham still needed a Batman, and he went out every night on patrol. Sometimes with Cheetah, other times without. Under Alfred's subtle watch she was allowed to do some research about her previous gene-splicing experiments. It was a decision that she finalized after his initial reluctance. She wanted to be human again.

The idea of seeing Barbara in her human self had distracted him for most of the week. He got sloppy, more so then his usual. Even worse he was now strung up above a roaming group of thugs who wore dual sided masks. It appeared that Two-Face had started his own push for Gotham. How curious, first the gang of Joker worshipers, the Mr. Freeze and Icicle team up and now Two-Face. It all didn't make sense, there had to be a connection.

Then he noticed the guns they were carrying. They were prototype laser pistols that were on level with LexCorp's finest. Of course, Lex Luthor. This was his style. No doubt he escaped with a few well placed bribes and out of retaliation for bringing the League on the Gang's head sent money to his own rogue's gallery to try and cause as much havoc as possible.

But Batman wasn't alone tonight.

Cheetah had taken a break from her own research and sprung down. Her claw raked along the bindings about his form and he went into a roll as he fell. He quickly sprung at a pair of men, taking them down with a kick square across the throat each. He threw batarangs during each spin, grazing along a few of the group, but nothing too harmful. Cheetah was letting her animal side loose tonight. Her claws raked along the legs and backs of the group and added in her own feline pounces to keep herself mobile.

Once again Batman found himself distracted watching her lithe and powerful form twist and turn. He leaned back, avoiding a crowbar aimed at his head before he punched at his forearm and then sending the heel of his hand hard against his jaw. The thug was on the ground before he even realized what happened to him. Then he heard a gunshot and a loud scream.

Cheetah was on the ground. Her hand holding her side, blood stained the streets. Batman's eyes narrowed as his mind went blank, fueled by something he usually had control of; rage. He charged forward, a gunshot grazed his shoulder but it didn't impair him. He punched him hard in the stomach, sending the man off his feet for a moment before he followed through with an uppercut that sundered the mask and sent him on the ground. His arm went up without thinking, grabbing the arm of an attempted blow. He stepped in, twisted and with a powerful palm strike broke it clean in two. He loved how the man howled.

The others seemed reluctant now. They outnumbered him five to one but after they saw the brutal retaliation on their comrades they seemed reluctant. Batman didn't give them the chance to run. He threw two batarangs on the pair furthest outside before he brought his grapple around. He used the same maneuver as he did on Icicle junior and it got him in the stomach. His knee crashed hard into his face. He landed on top of the crook and used a forearm and leg to block a pair of blows. He bobbed, weaved and blocked when he could as the pair showed some melee skill, mostly in street boxing.

He stepped into the reach of own, cracking his knuckles along the man's septum before his elbow shot out, catching the other on the side of the head. The second thug went down hard, but the other managed to stay upright. He brought his arms up. Batman slapped them aside and slammed his head into the mask of the other, breaking a portion off. The man swung out, but he caught the arm and used his own elbow to break his. The man cried out and Batman jabbed his fingers against his throat, turning it into a wet gurgle. He'd live, but he doubted that he could never talk or move that arm properly again.

He moved beside Cheetah now who gripped the wound with both hands. She squirmed and her face was stuck in a permanent fixture of pain. He gripped her wrists and she bit into his neck hard. He scowled and he used a forearm to pin her to the ground.

"Barbara, it's me calm down."

She got some registration then and her eyes took a less intense glare. "…Y-You got them didn't you?"

Batman looked over his shoulder at the group of thugs he brutally attacked, even for him. "I got them, move your hands."

She did painfully he noted, her arms were shaking. The wound was bad, it seemed Two-Face outfitted his men with Jacketed Soft Point. It was an outdated ammo type, but against unarmored targets it could shred and it was proven to have better stopping power then a Jacketed Hollow Point, but the theories varied from test to test. It didn't quite matter now though as he looked at the mess of fur and flesh on her side. Her breathing was labored.

He tore off a portion of his cape and rolled it up to set it under her head. He couldn't move her for it would mar her flesh too much. He couldn't take her to the hospital for her reputation had been less then stellar both professionally and now overall with her membership to the Gang. He had to work on her here and now.

"Alfred, come to my coordinates, Cheetah is hurt, bring your med-kit."

He didn't even let him respond as he brought out tweezers and set his miniature laser as low as he could. He looked at her and her tired eyes stared at him.

"This is going to hurt."

She nodded and gripped his shoulder. He used the tweezers and plucked what he could of the bullet fragmentation. Each removed piece of metal caused a wave of agony to go down his left arm with her powerful grip. The smell of blood got stronger as he removed the last of what he could see. He carefully used the laser and sealed the wounds. The larger portion of her flesh and destroyed fur he couldn't do much for. He kept pressure on the wound though.

"I should have paid more attention," he murmured, "my fault. I-I'm sorry, Barb-"

"Bruce, shhh… I feel better already."

Alfred's car screeched to a halt behind him and he set to work immediately. More then once he remembered Alfred looking his own beaten and bloody body after a rough night on patrol. Is this what he felt like? Did he feel scared? Near hopeless? Alfred set to work again and Cheetah's claw dug into his shoulder. Alfred gave him a look he knew all too well.

"We need to move her, Master Bruce," he said to him quietly, "I can't seal it properly in the street."

He nodded after a moment, petting her cheek. He then scooped her up in his arms with his cape still under her head. He eased her carefully into the backseat. "I'll follow along soon. Keep her safe, Alfred."

"Master Bruce, a spare cape and cowl in the trunk sir."

"Thank you, Alfred."

He turned and called the Batwing as Alfred sped off. He knew what he had to do, and now he knew who was distributing the weapons. LexCorp may have been the supplier yes, but to distribute such weapons and contraband without anyone noticing? What better way then to do it in a building you own and have your own security?

He debated how well penguins could fly.

* * *

He crashed through the office window of Oswald Cobblepot and with his own muscle memory turned and weaved aside from a blow from his bodyguard and took him down with a snap kick to his knee and a palm that crunched against his face. The Penguin hadn't changed much over his wears. He still wore a tuxedo and his balding dark hair brought attention to his long nose and those beady eyes. He stammered for a moment.

"Bat-Batman? What are you doing here? This is a break and enter I am-"

His fist cracked along his jaw, sending him to the ground. He picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm not going to toy with you this time, Cobblepot. I am not in the mood. Where do you get your weapons from LexCorp?"

"LexCorp? Why would I even deal with that ba-"

He punched him hard in the stomach, making Cobblepot cough and drool down his own chin.

"I won't ask again, where do you get the weapons or I'm going to test the theory if penguins really can fly."

"Wah, ahaha… You wouldn't, you can't. You're a s-superhero, you don't kill."

He carried him over to the broken in window and held him by his ankle as he held him over the bustling street of the main street of Gotham.

"My arm is getting tired," he growled, "tell me."

"L-Like hell I am! This is assault! Attempted murder!"

He let his hand go and he couldn't help but smile as he watched Oswald sail close to the ground. He shot his grapple and turned his wrist so it wrapped around the large mass of the Penguin. He tugged up and the grapple worked hard to bring him back. He threw him back into the room onto his back. Penguin's face was white as snow.

"T-The docs, w-we get it from the freighter called _The Bloody Rodent_."

Lex had a sense of humor it seemed. He knelt down and stared down with the white lenses of his cowl. "Keep in mind for next time when I ask you something, you answer immediately. I won't be so generous next time."

He stood up and dropped a smoke bomb to the ground. By the time Oswald scrambled to his feet and brought his umbrella around with its hidden machine gun. The Batman was no where in sight.

* * *

"How is she?"

"Master Bruce, you look like you've been through another fight."

He gave a nod. He vented out his further frustration by taking down a drug smuggling ring. He put three of the five into the hospital, no doubt with a broken limb each. The other two were frozen in his cryogenic bombs.

"Needed some…information, how is she Alfred?"

"I'm…Nnh, fine."

"Ms. Barbara, you shouldn't be up!"

Her arm was around her stomach, clutching the bloodied bandages. Bruce quickly moved to support her as she stumbled. He eased her onto the table and he felt a blush go along his cheeks remembering the last time they were both near this table. She ha da small smile of her own on her lips, albeit tired.

"Mind making us something to eat, Alfred? Barbara and I need to talk."

"Of course, Master Bruce. Soup and sandwiches?"

"Please."

He leaned down a bit, kissing her softly. "…I was worried."

She laughed weakly as she kissed him back softly. Her other arm slowly went around his neck. "Me too, you were gone when I woke up."

He kissed her again softly. "I found who gave them the weapons, and who's distributing them."

"Good, let's get them."

She stood up, or tired to, but his arm rested on her shoulder. "I got to them already. We'll wait until you're better."

"For?"

He sat on the table next to her as he kissed at her neck, the low purr that escaped her made her smile. "Stopping this madness."

She leaned into him and soon was purring softly. His arm curled around her gently. He felt like they were sitting there for awhile. He listened to her breathing. She sounded healthy and he kissed the top of her head as Alfred arrived. "Wake up, love." He whispered.

She nuzzled into his neck and sat up a bit. "You called me love?"

He blinked, realizing what he said and he finally nodded. "That's what you are isn't it?"

She smiled at him softly. "Madness indeed."


	4. Chapter 4: Caught Numb

What was he doing? Really? Everything moved too fast for him when it came to her. He called her his 'love'. Her words of 'madness indeed' certainly fitted how he felt right now. He kneeled on top of a warehouse across from the dock where _The Bloody Rodent_ docked. He watched the patrols, making notes of who came in and out and most importantly if any other of his rogue's gallery would arrive.

A brow lofted ever so slightly under his cowl. It seemed that Luthor wanted to make it difficult. He saw the familiar dark muscle shirt and beaten up cargo pants as well as the plastic tubes that connected from hands to head. Bane was a constant reminder of what an addiction can do. Venom was his poison of choice and the effects made him able to stand toe to toe with Superman, at least for awhile.

The second wore a mixture of silver and red. The cybernetic eye gave him away the most. Deadshot was a mercenary, the second most lethal assassin Batman could recollect. He pocketed his viewfinder and shot his grapple. He swung and rolled and took cover behind a bundle of crates. He peeked over the edge of one and noticed a group of men unloading a series of crates. They were focused on moving the crates, with Bane carrying several easily.

"Come on, move them over there Bane. Penguin going to send these over to the lower west side."

"You do not tell me what to go, little man."

"Easy, easy… Don't blow a tube."

Bane gave a snarl as he moved towards one of the trucks nearby. Batman sprung over the crate then, throwing several batarangs and smoke bombs into the group. Deadshot stumbled as one of the rangs slammed into his shoulder. The other two disarmed a pair of penguin faced guards. Batman emerged from the smoke, grabbing Deadshot and flipping him over his back. His foot came up and stamped down. Deadshot rolled on his shoulders, kicking Batman's leg out from under him. His hand went back, planting and he went onto his two feet again.

His forearm blocked a swing from one of the thugs. He pushed him back and spun. His heel met chin and sent him spinning. He threw several more smoke pellets. With the numbers he was facing he needed confusion. He rolled forward, punching into the knee into one before he swung a fist up. The man went onto his back. Bullets scattered along the ground and he ran wide. He caught the first shooter as he leapt towards him. His arm went around his neck and using his momentum spun him in the air. He kicked the back of the second's knee out and then planted his foot firmly into the other's temple. The third he took his arm and dislocated his shoulder before kicking him to the ground.

"Batman!"

Bane came crashing through, the Venom already pumping through his veins. The double fist blow sundered the cement where Batman was a moment before. He threw a pair of flash bang pellets. Bane scowled and gave a frustrated roar. Batman was on his back now, batarang in grip. He sliced along one of the tubes, not before Bane's meaty arm slammed into him. He skipped along the ground, something gave in his ribs and leg and he slammed into a cluster of empty metal barrels. Bane walked over, still a tall, muscular man even without the chemical enhancements.

"Too bad, I would have liked to break you permanently, but I suppose putting you in the hospital for a few months won't hurt."

The first blow got him in the stomach, the air rushed from his lungs. The second blow caught him across the face. The blows kept raining down on him and soon it was all a numbed blur until he heard a voice cut through the sound of flesh smacking against bloodied flesh.

"That's enough, Bane."

Batman opened his eye the best he could to look at Superman, the Boy Scout. His attitude while wearing the suit was a bit dominating then what Batman was used to. Even though they indeed butted heads over every little issue in truth Batman couldn't ask for a better friend.

"What will you do, Superman?"

"You have no Venom, and nothing you or your men can do can harm me."

Bane reached into a pouch and pulled out a small, green stone. The Kryptonite glowed brightly and Superman flinched back. Bane followed through, punching him hard in the stomach and then followed up with a knee. The stone however was small enough for Superman to strike back. Bane teetered back and the two started to grapple and try to fight for dominance.

Batman could barely sit up. He reached for a batarang and he waited for an open opportunity. He had his grapple in his other hand and he could barely hold the objects. Superman punched Bane again and Batman threw his batarang. The Kryptonite was knocked from his grip and with his grapple drew it to him. He placed it with the rest of his own personal store. Superman finished him up quickly and quite literally punched into the river.

"Bruce, are you okay?"

"No worse for wear." He managed.

"Come on, we need to get you back."

Batman barely had the energy to argue as he blacked out mid-flight.

* * *

He awoke in the Batcave. He could move his arms, but his ribs and jaw felt like they were on fire. He managed to sit up, an arm curling about his ribs. The first thing he saw was Superman staring at him with those narrowed eyes of his. The second was Cheetah in handcuffs from the Watchtower. His own eyes narrowed but Superman approached him and planted both hands on the table, crunching the steel as if it were cardboard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know whose side she's on, Bruce? She's seen everything! All of what you are. She can just walk out there and tell anyone now."

"She could have betrayed me anytime she wanted." Batman noted with a familiar grim line on his lip.

"How do you know she hasn't already?"

Batman's brow lofted slightly. "I don't."

"Then let J'onn probe and wipe her mind. She can't know who we are, Bruce."

Bruce noticed he still had his utility belt. He managed to stand up then and with a feigned motion took out his own piece of Kryptonite and held it between their faces. Superman cried aloud and stumbled back onto his rear. Batman knelt down and kept staring at him.

"I should say the same reasons between you and Lois," he began, "you understand she is a reporter. She knows full well who you are, who says that she hadn't sold your secrets already?"

"She… is-"

"Too faithful? Possibly, but she could be looking out for the rest of humanity as well. Let's face it, Superman. We have too much power. Cheetah when she was in the Injustice Gang wanted the money to be normal again." He looked over at her for a moment before looking back at the prone Superman. "To be fair, I don't care what shape she's in. She's a brilliant woman and I intend to help her however I can."

He stood up then, feeling his bones complain with every movement. "If you cannot respect that, then you're only calling the kettle black."

He pulled out a small remote that discharged the handcuffs about Cheetah's hands. "I choose who to spend my time with, and I have every confidence that if she did betray me I would know immediately. I may be human, Superman, but I am no fool."

He sat on the table then and stared him in the eye as he placed both objects away. "Now get the hell off my property."

Superman only stared at him for a moment and with a tiny nod he lifted off and glided away. Batman reached a hand up and ran it through his hair. He no doubt he grew a few grey hairs just from the conversation alone. A part of him felt horrible for having to use the Kryptonite, but the other more logical part knew that if he didn't he may have ended up in a worse condition. Now Clark wouldn't do such a thing, but his own paranoia told him he'd rather be safe then sorry.

"What now?" Cheetah asked quietly after a long moment of brooding.

"Now I hope the League does not come down here in force. I have contingencies in place, but I know when I'm beat. They however have no right to judge me upon who I spend my time with, villain or not."

She nodded and she approached cautiously. She leaned into him. "That was very brave."

"Very stupid you mean?"

"That too," she said with a soft laugh, pressing her lips to his softly, "I also have some news."

"Oh?"

"The gene-splicing is going better then I thought. Your remarkable equipment here has given me a…theory."

"And what theory is that, Barbara?"

She kissed him again softly, tracing her claws delicately along his sore jaw. "Rest up first."

His stubbornness said for him to probe her further, but he was still distraught on what he just did to Superman and he nodded. He found himself too numb to care.


	5. Author's Answers

Now, for viewers both old and new, you're probably asking yourself why I'm doing this FanFiction between these two. I'll admit, I was surprised myself for I was used to making my own work, superheroes and villains alike. Using those already made with mindsets, wants and desires already in place is challenging and I accepted that challenge with a grin. For let's all face it, we all want to be Batman, or Superman, or really any of the League at one point of another and I hopped on the 'I Want To Be Batman' wagon because I honestly believe he's one of the greatest heroes out there mostly due to his inventive gadgets, persuasive skills and his own martial ability in combat. Who Batman is at the base (without many authors and writers interpretations!) is entirely believable. The only thing I could say I enjoy about Bruce Wayne is his drive to avenge his parents and make them proud by going outside of the law no matter the cost to himself.

When I first watched Justice League (2001-2004) and JLU (2004-2006) I was excited and hooked near immediately. I grew up with Batman the Animated Series and enjoyed Conroy's voice for I firmly believe no one else in acting, in voice of in person can replace him. Perhaps Bruce Greenwood (Crisis of Two Earths [Animated Universe]) can do the job, but he cannot reach the longevity and connectivity Conroy has.

Suppose I'm blathering now.

When I watched the arc Injustice For All I found myself intrigued by the dynamic between Batman and Cheetah. In my own thinking, I think that Batman wanted a scapegoat for what he had in mind deep down in his manipulative machine of a brain for escape, but I noticed something between them (which I pray most others saw too): a connection.

Injustice For All was a nice base for me to start with. I wanted to show the unexplored relationship that Cheetah and Batman could have and I honestly wanted them to have. No I do not hate on BM/WW pairings or Catwoman/Batman pairings, I just feel this one had an interesting potential. FanFiction is for the enjoyment of the fans, and that is what I'm trying to deliver.

But I do have something else in mind. As you saw in my previous chapter I had Batman become aggressive and protective on Superman to a crossed line, as well as showing a softer side behind closed doors. I know this may seem indeed out of character for Batman, but this is the direction I saw Batman going in the Animated Universe. However, I am no expert; I am just a young author having fun with a unique pairing.

I also wanted to use this 'Author's Answers' page for something else; a suggestion box.

Am I calling open season on what should happen? Possibly, but I wanted to see what you, the readers, have to say in regards of not only this pairing, but in possible future pairings, I may drag in the whole League for all I know if there is indeed enough readership for my style/interpretation of the League.

I want to tell you one thing however; I want to bring in another Earth to use in the universe. We all saw the Justice Lords, but I want another one to be pulled into this. I have yet to figure out what, but I'm working tooth and nail to determine indeed how I can pull this off. I just want to let everyone here know that I do take all your reviews to heart so thank you to the first pair of reviewers 'Lloyd RPG Fan' and 'Vesox' for your input, it means a lot.

I hope you all will read, view and review my work for I am always looking for suggestions on what to add, what you want to see, and most of all, what will make my readership smile and feel all warm and fuzzy (not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter right now!) inside to keep the readers hooked.

Thank you all for your views, and I hope to read more reviews and see more followers in the near future!

Sincerely,

- The Fallen Sun


	6. Chapter 5: The Grey Knight

Bruce felt better after he had rested for a few days. His joints were more compliant, but he still had the familiar twinges of pain shudder along his frame. It commonly happened when he twisted his body the wrong way or moved too suddenly. Dawn's early light shone into his bedroom and Bruce sat in the bed. His hands held his head up as he simply stared at the carpet. He found himself with a wandering mind ever since he told off Superman, for a lack of a better word.

"Mm…Bruce?"

He recognized that familiar tone, but it didn't sound right. Where was that purr his ear had accustomed to listen for? He looked over his shoulder and a brow simply lofted at the sight in his doorway.

Barbara smiled at him, tail swaying behind her. "I think you and I need to have a… last time before I go through with what we discussed."

He nodded at her. "Are you sure of this?"

She approached and bit his lip as she leaned over, jolting him with sudden pain. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes on her. She crawled into his lap. Her familiar taste was on his lips again as he seemed reluctant at first, but soon his hands wandered along her furred sides and then tossed her into bed. He ignored the jolt of pain along his arm and shoulder and he soon loomed over her. He could see the blush even on her cheeks and she managed to give him a coy smile.

He only let the smallest of smiles touch at his lips in turn. He kissed and grazed along it before tracing at her collar and then pushing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, delicate. The fur tickled his cheeks and his tongue roamed at hers as he felt his boxers tighten. His warm hands rubbed along her narrower hips and spread her legs. Her fingers raked down his abdomen. He felt nails before, but they didn't even compare to Cheetah's claws. A feeling Bruce found himself accustomed to. She tugged down his boxers and closed her warm hands about his length, giving him slow strokes to keep him aroused.

"Mm…someone's happy to see me." She murmured.

"I usually am." He quipped with a small grin.

She guided him in. Despite the fiery pain in his side and his arms he gave a soft groan. He started to thrust, slow at first, working out the stiffness in his joints before he started to pound his hips to hers. Barbara was in a fit of mewls and groans. Her arms curled and tightened around his neck and she pulled him for another kiss. She ground along his length, he could feel every twitch of her muscle around his cock.

"B-Bruce…I-I can't everything is so… Ahhhhnn!"

She moaned aloud. He felt her tighten on him and he gave in as well. It was all too sudden. He felt his warmth scatter along her inner walls. His hand slid into her hair and he kissed her softly. He pulled away, staring down her sweaty, lean frame. He had to be dreaming. He had to be. He laid himself down on top of her, only listening to her soft breathing and the feeling of her warm hands on his back.

* * *

"Batman! Wake up!"

He pushed up from the ground, debris falling from his grey cape. He saw the blood dripping down his toned, covered arm and dripped onto the ground. He coughed, even with the mask over his face he felt the dust cling to his throat. His cave was ruined, besieged by the twisted creatures of the True Demons.

Even now they fought against Superman, otherwise known as Jor-L. He was clad in his usual red garment with the large golden **S **upon his chest. His cape of red and gold was frayed and most of the costume indeed was ruined. His once handsome face now sported scars and wounds that should not harm an alien like him, yet the True Demons were far worse then anything he could ever imagine.

They were inhabitants of the twin worlds of New Ruin and Paradolis. They used to be one world called Tierra, but a cataclysmic event tore the large planet in two. New Ruin hosted a large host of demons ranging in size and shape, most of which were called simply 'Devils' by the world's populace. They were led by Darkmother and her daughter Venus. Both of which were formidable fighters and magi in their own right. The League however found help in the form of Noblereich. Paradolis was a military world, but with that came order, and from order came the maneuver of forces to help Earth defend against Darkmother and her True Demon hordes.

However that was not enough. Earth soon found its forces overwhelmed. Noblereich was killed, impaled on Darkmother's twisted glaive and the League were hunted and killed off one by one. It was only he, Superman and Hawkboy. The young, brave and reckless youth Hawkboy was, he fought bravely with his mace swinging and breaking the carapaces and jaws of the Devils as he and Superman prepared their last hope. Batman heard his scream as the Devils ripped off his wings before decapitating him.

Their hope was a cross-parallel transporter. It could link to other Earths, those untouched by the corruption of the True Demons. Their theory was that if they indeed could find a world with another League with a full roster they could bring the fight back to their Earth and destroy the True Demons once and for all. They just needed time, and Batman was worried that they did not have near enough.

Batman's coordination returned as he used a forearm and blocked a low swipe from a forked tongue humanoid before he countered with an elbow strike and then a head butt that made the demon stumble back. He connected with a solid snap kick to the side of the head and the creature was on the ground. He could see Jor-L holding his own, using his superhuman strength and his icy gaze to keep the True Demons at bay.

"Finish the preparations Batman. I'll hold them back."

He turned to the console, taping away at the keys as needed. He didn't pay attention to what was happening behind him. He and Superman had fought side by side for years. He trusted the Kryptonian with his life. He finished the work easily and then opened the portal. He turned then, watching Superman throw a Devil to the ground before tearing another asunder.

"If we're going to leave, we're going to do it now."

A loud whining noise was heard in the distance. Batman arched his head back, staring up at the sky. Superman kept fighting but Batman could see the look in his eye. The Boy Scout knew what was happening. Batman then weaved down, dodging a swipe from a cursed trident before he chopped into the others neck and then slammed his palm into the other's nose, shattering it. The noise was getting louder as they fought on. Batman could see the large missile in the sky now, aimed straight down into the besieged Batcave.

"Jor-L, come on!"

Then Jor-L peered at him with a look that Batman recognized easily. One that he saw as he watched a much loved family of all of Gotham gunned down. The look of no escape, of hopelessness.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Superman slammed his hands together and sent Batman through the portal, all the while the caped and cowled hero of Earth-28 screamed.

* * *

Barbara explained how she could use some of WayneTech's latest nanotechnology to suppress the cheetah genes in her system. It would be in two parts, the first to start the change and the second to suppress the genes. They could not however be inducted into her system one after the other. Bruce saw the simulated tests. They had to wait until the nanites were fully in her system. They agreed to wait half a day. They occupied themselves with kissing and speaking of the future.

In truth, Bruce never thought of it. All of that really changed once Barbara and he started their relationship. Despite how they first met he was impressed and attracted to the mind, he found the body a wonderful extra. She only drank small amounts of water so then the nanites wouldn't be expelled entirely from her body.

With a nod and another kiss Barbara laid herself down on the medical table. Bruce squeezed her hand gently. The second dosage was the most important and required her to stay perfectly still. The injections began at her neck and chest. He felt his brow wince at the sight. She was a tough woman however and she let out a shuddering breath. Bruce slid a hand up to the first injector and squeezed the button.

Then the Batcave blew apart.

The explosion sent him head over heels. He flew clean over the table and crashed down hard on his back. The world spun and he managed to sit up, curling an arm around his stomach. His heart sank as low as his gut. He felt his lips quiver and felt a sting at his eye, but he made no sound. He stood up and managed to walk a few strides. The table where Barbara was flipped end over end. He suppressed his anger as he exhaled.

He just needed to find the cause. He looked around at the rest of the Batcave, everything was still in place save for the near direct area where Barbara was laying on the table. It did not take long for Bruce to realize that it was a cone shaped explosion. He turned to the direction of the source and saw a form on the ground. With a groan the figure stood up and stared around.

Bruce felt like he was staring at the twisted reflection. The dominant color was gray, and the bat symbol was black, highlighted in crimson. The gloves and boots were the same fashion. The cowl had the tell tale points of Batman, but the cowl he had covered his full face, rather then just his eyes and nose. It appeared overall bulkier then what he commonly wore. The Kevlar must have been different where this Batman came from. He was no fool, there was such thing as a parallel universe but his own theories were scarce at best. This was the evidence he needed though. The other Batman traced his hands along his black belt aligned with the mockeries of his own devices. Or were they the real thing?

The theories and question he had however briefly surfaced were repressed. He knew one thing that this Batman had done. He hurt Barbara. He approached, ignoring the burning pain in his leg as he narrowed his eyes hard on his cape and cowled opposite.

"What are you doing here?"

The figure stared around at the Batcave, and Bruce swore that he was smiling under the cowl. "These… so much like mine, but so different. There's no demons here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I must be in the other world, that means that Jor-L," he looked over his shoulder and Bruce saw his shoulders slump, "he's gone."

Bruce was done listening to him. He swung a hand out in a sped cross. A forearm knocked his arm down and his gloved palm struck him hard in the cheek. He spun twice on his feet before he stood up, arms raised and ready.

"B…Bruce…"

His back went rigid as he ran to her. The explosion should have killed her. Then again, Cheetah wasn't an ordinary woman, not yet. He knelt down, and gripped her hand gently.

"I'm here Barbara…"

"W-Where am I-I? Why are you bandaged?"

"Batman!"

Both figures turned to the sound of the new voice. This belonged to Superman. Behind him was the rest of the League. John Stewart only lofted a brow at the situation. J'onn moved to beside Bruce and helped him lift the table. Bruce avoided their gazes, especially that of Diana, Wonder Woman. They had a connection, but he kept telling himself he was indeed dedicated. More then once however in the darkness his eyes found her figure and he imagined what it would be like to have her against him. She returned his look with a small smile with a hint of anger. He let his eyes travel to Superman who as always looked concerned.

"We saw something similar to Darkseid's boom tube, technology, but the origin we couldn't pin point."

Bruce pointed at the other caped and cowled figure. "Ask him."

"I am Superman, of the Justice League." Clark Kent greeted with his arms folded over his crest. "We mean you no harm. Who are you and what are you doing in our world?"

The grey clad figure hesitantly reached up and pulled the cowl back and the mask down. He had thinner features, but every part spoke of a good bloodline with high cheekbones a prominent jaw and a slightly pointed chin. His hair was slicked back and colored auburn. His eyes were a strange pale green. He looked ragged and tired, but Bruce of all people saw that determined spark in his eyes.

"My…name is Jack Napier. I've come here to warn you."


	7. Chapter 6: Strange Familiarity

Jack ran his hands through his hair slowly as he stared up at the blank ceiling. He was still in his costume, sans gloves, cowl and mask. He followed this League's directions closely. He didn't want to ruin the chance to not only save their world, but his own as well. He needed to be compliant until he could determine how he could help them, and then in turn they'll help him. That was the theory anyway. He already told them all he could of the True Demons yesterday, and yet here he was again.

Their world's Batman walked in wearing a garment much like his own. The color however was light grey and it was covered in black silk. He had no doubt that the material was Kevlar weaved. He looked under armored compared to his own equipment, but he kept the comment to himself. He sat down across from him and flipped back his own cowl to reveal his piercing blue eyes and his short, cropped dark hair.

"This is a pretty elaborate scheme, even for you Joker."

His brow lofted. "Pardon?"

"The boom tube, the look. I know your mind was shattered, but this is a whole new level of insanity."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Jack Napier is a common alias of the Joker, you. That was a big mistake saying that name in front of me of all people. I may have been injured, but my hearing was just fine."

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Well then, Batman. If I am going to be sent away to Arkham may I at least tell you how I came to be like this?"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "No."

Superman and the Martian Manhunter walked in then and took a seat on either side of Batman. "You'll have to forgive him. He's… been through a bit. Batman, go and check on Barbara. She'll need you I think."

The Batman was gone and the Manhunter with a wave of his hand shut the door and with a click made sure it was only the three in the room. "I know for a fact," Superman began, "that you're not of our Earth. Your organs are on the opposite side. That however does not quite explain how you… Well, as you said, came to be as you are. Indulge J'onn and myself if you please?"

Jack frowned. "J'onn…J'onzz?"

J'onn lofted a brow. "Yes, how do you know my name?"

"On my Earth. Our 'Martian Manhunter' is M'gann M'orzz, she mentioned a J'onn J'onzz as her nephew, though I did not see you until now."

"And what of me?" Superman asked.

Jack stared along the muscled frame hidden in the blue and red uniform. He shook his head. "Your uniform is different here, Jor-L. You wear red and gold on my world."

Superman seemed uncomfortable for the briefest of moments and looked at the table. "Jor-El was my father. He died after sending me to Earth upon Krypton's destruction. What was my story upon your world, Jack?"

"Your father and you both escaped. Your mother died during the attempted escape. Your father was crushed by the loss, but persevered. Your ship crashed and split into two pieces. The first, containing your father, landed in the south-west. The second…the second containing you split apart and flew into the sun. You are dead on my world and it kept your father going, to protect the innocent families of not only America, but the rest of the world."

"What of Bruce? Our Batman?"

Jack's eyes widened. "That's Bruce Wayne? He would have made a fine man back on my Earth."

"Would have? Kept? Past tense for both he and my father. What happened to them?"

Jack shifted. He was always a grim man, but this for some reason made him entirely uncomfortable, unaccustomed even under the probing eyes of both the Martian and Superman. "Jor-L died sending me to your world. Bruce Wayne and his parents all died in the night in Crime Alley. I was only a couple of years younger at the ripe age of 8, when I saw all three of them gunned down. I never saw such senseless violence before. I didn't want that to happen to anyone else, no family deserved that kind of punishment. I joined the army, lied about my age, got basic training then left it to pursue martial arts locally. I was not well off, though the money given to me by my uncle Alfred when he passed helped plenty for the years I've been donning the cape and cowl."

"Who else was in your League?"

"Mmn, myself, Jor-L, Alan Scott was the Green Lantern, Orm Curry was Ocean Master, M'gann was the Martian Manhunter, Nu'Bia was Wonder Woman and Jason Garrick was the Flash."

"Some of those names are similar both in power and allegiance, but Ocean Master…on this world he is evil. How did he come into your share?"

"His brother, who was named to be Orin, and his mother Mera died in childbirth. He inherited the Kingdom of Atlantis and married Hila, Mera's twin sister despite the age difference they needed the marriage to keep the peace below the seas. He was raised by Vulko, Mera's closest friend and adviser until he was old enough to fend for himself. He was a valuable member of our circle."

"You fear they are all dead, don't you?" J'onn noted.

Jack gave the slightest dip of his head. "I do, when I was thrown through the… what did Bruce call it? Boom tube?... The last thing I saw was a nuclear missile about to crash down where Jor-L was. He, among many others, died heroically."

Superman cupped his chin in a thumb and index finger, one that reminded Jack too much of Jor-L. "Who was Cheetah in your world?"

"Who?"

"Better known as Barbara Ann Minerva, did she exist in your world?"

Jack gritted his teeth and nodded. "She was my first to my…rogue's gallery. She was a chemical engineer prodigy who worked on animals to further advance drugs, and rehabilitation devices onto humans. She had been bribing plenty of officials and police to look the other way for some of her experiments. I came in then, caught her, during our scuffle she fell, spilling on some mutagen that was mixed in with some of the toxic waste. She just started to laugh then… I don't know why, but her laugh chilled me. She called herself Harlequin and started using acid and other toxins to get her kicks. She is more then likely dead as well."

"J'onn, confirm everything."

Before Jack could protest his strangely cool hands pressed to his temple. He cried out then suddenly as the wave of emotion and memory came surging forth, water fresh from the flood. He bucked and writhed in his chair. It seemed as soon as it began it was over. He gripped his now pounding skull and peered at J'onn.

"M'gann was gentler about it."

The Manhunter only stared at him for a moment before looking to Superman. "His is who he says he is, and all that he has told us right now is true."

"I'll take your word here, J'onn. Jack, you have free reign of the Watchtower however I'll advise for you to stay on it, at least until the founding members sit down and vote on their stance with you."

Jack unsteadily got to his feet and redressed himself. He tugged up his cowl, but left the mask loose. "I'll be up here if you need me. I'll assume that the founding members will know of what transpired here?"

J'onn's eyes glimmered red for a moment. "Already done."

The Grey Knight shook his head. "Lovely," he muttered before he began to explore this League's Watchtower. His League's was more of a hall, but this certainly had its qualities. The kitchen he hit first, eating only a small portion of what was there just to satisfy his hunger. He explored the rest of the Watchtower, letting his hands trace along the glass on occasion. He didn't see a training room, much to his disappointment.

"Batman?"

He stopped and turned, a hand slid down to his left side where he fingered a batarang. She was dressed in a tight looking mix of a piece of clothing. It looked to be one part platemail armor and the other a one piece bikini. It hugged her bust and brought attention to her strong thighs and wide hips. He still kept a finger near the batarang. A sense of familiarity was upon her, yet he could not understand why.

She offered a smile. "I am Diana of Themyscira. J'onn told me of your world and I wanted to be the first to welcome you to the Watchtower."

She held out her hand to him. Jack didn't take it, but gave a small nod. "Thank you, Diana. You must be the…Wonder Woman of this universe, yes?"

"I am, and proud to be so."

He gave a small roll of his shoulders in a shrug. "Never said you shouldn't be. The Wonder Woman of world is called Nu'Bia. She was a capable warrior, and her outfit was a bit more," his head tilted, "chaste."

"Is there something wrong with how I dress?" she asked sharply.

"It's not combat ready. Your thighs are exposed and most of your arms. Yes, the view may provide a distraction, but I see your attire more of pole dancer's outfit then something a hero of the Earth would wear."

Her hand reached up to slap, but his hand caught her wrist and he twisted. The great thing about his bulkier suit, it was a close knit exoskeleton that allowed him to stand toe to toe with the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. He moved slower on the field as a result of it however, but it was rarely noticed with his own sudden jerked movements on the field.

"Unhand me this instant," she demanded, tugging from his iron grip, "you expect to insult me and do not expect retaliation?"

"I expect you to listen to a bit of friendly advice, Diana. Your Batman could not stop staring at you. Perhaps he could use some solace from his own bit of sorrow?"

"You're telling me this why?"

He offered a small smile. "Just another bit of friendly advice. I'm the man who caused Cheetah to be in her current position, so I highly doubt he wants to be friends with me. I think he'd be more open to you."

"I shall…take that advice to heart."

"_All_ of it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Some of it."

She made her way to the medical bay and Jack let out a soft sigh. He looked out of the window of the Watchtower. He had to admit, the view was nice. His Watchtower had far less viewing areas. If he ever managed to get back home he'd more then likely make a viewing room specifically for looking at the vast wonder of space. He noticed a lithe figure leaning against a doorway that led to the living quarters. It seemed he was all the attention now.

"Can I help you?"

"I have to admit, not many people can talk to Diana like that."

She moved up beside him. A large mace was strapped to a slim hip, but the dark green pants, belt and tight tank top she wore brought attention to the hawk like helm and the pouty lips exposed from it. Her wings fluttered a moment before settling against his back. Jack's heart leapt to his throat. Gods, if her hair was only black and her flesh just a bit darker she'd be a spitting image of Ladyhawk.

"I'm not most people I suppose," he said with a tiny smile.

"Shayera Hol."

She didn't offer his hand which he was thankful for. He found that it was a silly gesture that could be led to a trap. Harlequin had taught him that the hard way with her hand held fire buzzer. His arms and back still burned from the encounters with that particular device.

"Jack Napier, though I think your Manhunter told you that already?"

A smile pulled at her lips. "He did."

"I explored some of this Watchtower on my own, but it isn't like the one on my world. Mind indulging me in a tour?"

She turned and looked up at him. She stared at him for a long moment and smiled. "I don't see why not."

He gestured behind her. "Then lead on. I'll be sure to take notes."

She gave a quiet laugh then. She acted too similar to her. He kept his comments to himself as she led him on. His arms were folded beneath his cape and his eyes never strayed to far from the pretty bird before him.


	8. Chapter 7: Bat vs Bat

Barbara was in a coma now. She fought for consciousness on her way to the Tower but lost that battle. The explosion, or boom tube entrance, from Jack Napier was worse the he imagined. A grim scowl pulled along his features. It seemed even from an alternate universe the Joker still managed to spite him. He seemed capable however, but Bruce never quite underestimated the Joker from this universe either. His hand reached forward and gripped hers now, his thumb brushing over her knuckles slowly. The process was stopped half way. She appeared more human with her form being a bit lither and her long red hair settled under her. She still managed to look pretty, at least to him, even in her state.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, too soft for Superman, but stronger then what he was used to from others. He gave a side long glance to Wonder Woman and then looked back to Barbara.

"I understand she was one of your gallery? I though it would please you to see her like this."

"I want her behind bars, not like this."

Bruce didn't believe her. He removed her grip on his shoulder and turned in his chair. He stared up along her frame and his eyes sought hers for a moment. His arms were folded in his lap. "Then why are you here?"

"To give a friend the support he needs."

"Never needed it before."

"You were never caught in a boom tube explosion before. You're traumatized Bruce, I can see it in the way you falsely accused Jack. Anyone with the right mind could see you wanted to rip his head off."

A hand was waved dismissively in response. "He could have saved the President, I still don't trust him."

Her arms folded under her bust. "You don't trust anyone."

"It's a trait that I think you all should have."

"We're a team, Bruce. I trust you with my life."

That struck him a bit off center and his eyes narrowed on her. "You shouldn't. Last I checked, I'm not the one who can deflect bullets with her wristbands and I don't have the strength of Superman."

She knelt down and her hand slid up and cupped his cheek. Why was she looking at him like that? As if he was a mere plaything? Perhaps he was compared to her. He would be compared to his team, all with different sources of superhuman strength, and technology. More then once has Bruce felt afraid of this so called 'League' that called him their friend and colleague. He felt more like a mobile wallet.

"You have a warrior's spirit and his strength. You may be mortal, but everyone here in the League respects you, Bruce."

When did she lean closer? He should have noticed. "Diana, we shouldn't-"

She was about to kiss him when he gripped her wrist and suddenly used her own forward position against her. She was pressed against the wall, her arm twisted behind her back and his knees pressing against her legs. His front pushed to her back. She could easily break the hold and then break him, yet she didn't fight back. He released his grip and sat down.

"…Get out."

"Bruce I didn-"

"I said; GET OUT!"

His own tone shocked him and he saw the hurt on her noble features. He slumped further in his chair and let his hands slide into his hair. The only thing he focused on was the electronic beeping of the heart monitor. He soon stood up and flipped up his cowl. It was time for he and Jack to have another little chat.

* * *

He blocked a wild over the head strike and then weaved to the side as she followed through with an attempted haymaker. They managed to use the docking bay for their sparring. It was the only room large enough for it until this world's Batman arranged to install a proper training facility. They agreed to no gadgets or weapons, only their fists. He gave a glance to his utility belt beside her Nth metal mace. He glanced back just in time to grab her elbow and twist his body to throw her to the ground. He backed away, his feet slid along the ground.

He found himself smiling as she got up and came right back into the fray. She punched several times, leading with her right hand before her leg swung up in a kick aimed for his shoulder. He grabbed, twisted and threw her back to the ground again. She moved too much like Ladyhawk, he was playing passive-aggressive with her. He didn't want to hurt someone that reminded him of his own world.

"So," she managed as she got up, bringing her arms up, "who is it that you're thinking about?"

His brow lofted.

"There were many times where you could have struck me, yet you use a passive tactic instead. Why?"

He held his hands up in a **T** and approached. She was glad for it, wiping her hand along her sweaty neck and approached her mace. Her wings bobbed behind her with each stride and he picked up his utility belt, swinging it about his waist and locking it with a click.

"Her name was Ladyhawk. She acted a lot like you, you could have been a spitting image of her if you wore the battle armor of your people and dyed your hair back." He offered a warm smile however. "The red works nice too though I think."

"Between you and me, you fight better then the Bat."

He stared at her and laughed then. "We're technically the same. We're the Batman of our respective worlds."

"Jack!"

"Well speak of the devil," Hawkgirl noted with a smile.

He called him too aggressively. He approached with a grim look on his face. Something wasn't right. On a reflex he planted his feet and shoved her aside, just as a batarang slid along his back. His armor protected him, but he felt the impact and went into a crouch. He threw two of his own out, but Batman simply pressed closer, letting them just graze along his side. His knee slid up. Jack's hands blocked it but he used the block as a plant, flipping forward and curling his arms around Jack's neck and throwing him. Jack's back slammed into one of the storage crates.

He barely could gather his senses when his knee slammed into his stomach. An elbow swung out to go to his temple. Jack used palm, slapped against the wrist and then punched him in the sternum. Bruce stumbled back and Jack kicked twice, once at the knee and the second at his ribs. The second was blocked he received a fist to his knee. It went out of joint and Bruce followed up with a spinning heel kick. Jack blocked, leaning a bit on his good leg and pushed off. Bruce spun the other way, swinging out a forearm. Jack blocked, gripped his wrist and slammed his own down. He pulled Bruce's arm and jolted it out of joint. It was not a crippling blow. He would recover, but for now it'd let him get an upper hand.

His arm curled and snapped out, Jack's knuckles slammed against his face. He followed up, his elbow slammed into his ribs. His opposite arm curled under Bruce's good limb and twisted, throwing him onto his back. He slid back two steps again, keeping his arms raised.

"Bruce, get a hold of yourself this doesn't have to end badly."

Bruce got to his feet and suddenly smoke emitted from beneath him. Jack tugged up the mask and it attached to his cowl. He could still breathe the oxygen that went through the Watchtower. His cowl switched to thermal and he swung to the side as Bruce kicked out. He blocked the blow, but the thermal imaging was warped. He didn't see the blow. Bruce's fist crunched into his cowl and shattered one of the lenses. The imaging fizzled out suddenly and Jack's leg was kicked out from beneath him. On reflex he rolled away, spun, and threw a pair of cryogenic pellets.

The smoke faded and one of Bruce's legs was frozen to the ground. He used his good arm and threw a pair of pellets. Jack assumed they were a pair of smoke, but to his pained surprise he was thrown back by the explosive pellets. His back was thrown against the wall, even as the rest of the League came in. Jack's world was spinning. He gripped a portion of the wall and he pulled himself up. He could barely see, he must have struck it too hard.

"What is going on here?" Superman demanded, his voice cracked like thunder.

His voice was so much like Jor-L's then, or it could have been the blow to the head that warped his voice. He turned and with an inhale and exhale the Boy Scout sent the smoke away.

"Ask him," Jack said, an arm curling about his stomach, "he attacked me."

Hawkgirl stirred from her spot. Jack had no doubt that she was hesitant attacking one of her own. She eased him to his feet and stared at him with worry. He watched Bruce for a moment. All he saw was hate behind those orbs, all due to a name that reminded him of this Joker. He felt Hawkgirl's hand curl about his for a moment.

"I'm fine, really," he murmured to her.

"You won't be. I think he blames you."

"No," he corrected, "he blames the Joker."

"…You're not saying-?"

"I'm going to bring him down. Bruce needs to see I'm not who he thinks I am. It needs to be done."

She pulled away for a moment. "Then I may help you."

As the League stared at Bruce and started to question him he and Hawkgirl slipped away. All the while a grim line followed their exit, and not a word was said from the Dark Knight.


	9. Chapter 8: Hawk and Bat

Gotham was much as he expected it. All the streets were familiar, but the tone was different. He felt it was grimmer compared to his Gotham. His Gotham had a strong police force, with corruption at a minimal level. This Gotham, Bruce's Gotham, reeked of it. His gloved hands traced along the ledge and his thumb and forefinger rubbed together. Even it was dusty and forgotten. He stared around and pulled out his grapple with his left hand and with a hiss it shot across the skyline.

"Are you sure about this?"

He looked over at Hawkgirl who gripped her mace in both hands. Her lips were curled in a frown. Jack only nodded in answer and he flew through the air. He enjoyed travelling Gotham this way, the air made the cape whip about his form. His feet skid along the roof and he braced against the ledge. Hawkgirl settled in beside him.

"Where do you think he is?"

He shrugged. "Hard to say, this isn't my city, same layout no doubt, but this…Joker isn't what I'd expect. He reminds me of Harlequin, based on what I've heard."

"Where would she go then?"

His hand slid up, cupping his chin in thought. Where would Harlequin go when the League would take a break? A small grin took his face under his mask.

"Where would she cause the most damage?"

"At the namesake, Wayne Enterprises."

"Let's head there then."

An explosion suddenly plumed from the direction of the looming Wayne Enterprise's tower. There it still stood, with the bright white **W **glowing. The smoke passed over it, making it appear ethereal.

"That's the GCPD building."

He was about to shoot another grapple when he was suddenly lifted. He nearly cried out, but the grip was strong. He peered up at Hawkgirl who grinned down at him in turn. He could get used to this, flying, but he'd prefer not to have the pretty bird carry him everywhere. Her grip adjusted and soon he was over the building. The scene below was something he expected.

There he stood in a custom tailored purple suit, his hair a slicked back, sickly looking green and his ruby lips pulled in that permanent grin. His pasty white skin was unnatural. He was surrounded by a group of his henchmen. They all wore a motley mix of purple, green and white and wore a clown mask and were armed with a mixture of semi-automatics and assault rifles.

"Come on, Gotham! Show us a little…Anarchy!"

The Joker threw a grenade at a police car and it flipped end over end onto another. His henchmen were throwing grenades, and shooting at the cops to keep them at bay. The Joker danced and laughed. It was such a chilling sounds, more unnatural then Bruce when he disguised his voice. He peered up at Hawkgirl who stared at the criminals with the same look as Bruce gave him.

"Drop me."

"What?"

"Drop me, we have no time."

She seemed reluctant, the grip under his arms tightened. "Trust me." He said to her.

The grip released and he was falling. His head plummeted towards the ground, where the Joker was with his gang. He was within thirty feet when he let his cape soar out and he landed on a pair of thugs. They broke his fall and they were out cold. He rolled forward, pulling the leg out from one before he rose himself up and let his heel smash into the chest of another to send him to the ground before his forearm smashed into his chest on the descent.

"Oh what's this, Batsy? A new costume? Just for me? How sweet!"

Another fit of laughter followed, and Hawkgirl swooped down, turning that laughter into panic. She swung her mace left and right and it sent men to the ground clutching their chests and legs. She was indeed as vicious as Ladyhawk but then again she used an axe, not a mace. She grabbed the wrist of another thug and twisted it before her boot planted into his chest sending him sprawled out on the ground.

The Joker came in now with his own swing, but he was there to block it. Jack gave his twisted counterpart its due, he was quick. The fists and kicks kept flying out in a wild flurry, just as crazed as his mentality. He kept blocking, letting the Joker wear himself out. A leg swung out and Jack raised his own up, the sole of his shoe was caught between his upraised forearm and bicep. Jack rolled into the Joker and let an elbow slam into his chest and his fist go across his jaw.

A gunshot rang through the night and Jack felt his leg give out. Hawkgirl flew across, wings flowing wide and her mace smashed into the gang member's shoulder. He could still stand, but his right leg felt as if it was on fire. The Joker capitalized and stamped his heel on the ground. A boot knife hissed forth and swung. It went into Jack's side and felt his muscle go taught at the shock. He was laughing the whole time.

"What's wrong, Dark Knight? Feeling a bit woozy?"

Jack stood up, the leg still caught in his side and he brought his palm down. The kneecap popped out and the grin on the Joker's face then turned into a scowl of agony as he fell. The knife slipped out and Jack saw the small trickle of blood drip down his hip and leg. He let his cape hide it as he turned him over and cuffed him. The rest of the gang was brought out in short order and arrested by the GCPD who only received minor injury.

"Jack, are you alright?"

He looked over his shoulder at Hawkgirl who panted quietly. Her mace had some blood on it. He nodded at her, and then looked down at the prone form of the Joker. "Call the League, tell them to meet us at Arkham."

Jack and Hawkgirl were expected it seemed. The staff there assumed he was the Dark Knight, just in a different costume. They weren't too far off the truth. For awhile, Jack simply watched the Joker who laughed at his own jokes and shot petty, spiteful glances at him and Hawkgirl. He pushed his cape back to adjust his gauntlets.

"You're bleeding."

"In two places, a new record I think."

He sat down on the entrance ramp of the Javelin-7. Superman and the rest of the League arrived transported by Green Lantern's power ring. They traveled with Batman and other then him, they seemed to approve his handiwork. Seven of the gang were shipped to Arkham with the Joker due to previous history. The rest were shipped off to Blackgate as they were escapees. Bruce still gave Jack the cold, uncaring glare. Jack simply gestured to the Joker who was kicking and laughing as he was being hauled into the entrance.

"We can rule out I'm the Joker I think."

"You still are, you just don't know it yet."

"Batman, he took down your Joker and some of his gang without our help. He's good, maybe we shou-"

"No, the last we need is two Jokers in Gotham." Batman growled, stopping the Flash's train of thought cold.

Jack stood up then, ignoring the blood that leaked down his uniform. "What will it take Batman? What will it take to prove I'm nothing like him?"

"For you to not exist."

Jack's hand curled into a fist and he stormed over. Superman blocked his way and his hand was in front of him. "Don't even think about it."

"What are you going to do, Boy Scout?"

"He may be cold, but I won't tolerate you attacking him."

"…You do understand that he attacked me, right? I came to this world to warn you of the True Demons, and the thanks I receive is your Batman attacking me and accusing me of being a man so twisted, and demented that _I_ wanted to kill him to put him out of his misery and Batman's?"

"You wanted…to kill him? Have you killed before?"

"No," Jack stated with narrowed eyes, "but it'd be so easy to. I know seeing other would be superheroes on my Earth that once you start, you cannot turn back."

"Wise words." Batman agreed. "I wanted to kill him too, but if I killed, I would become a menace."

"You have people to keep you in check." Jack pointed out.

"So it seems."

Bruce, J'onn, the Flash, and Wonder Woman went onto the Javelin-7 which left Superman and Green Lantern with Hawkgirl and Jack. "You have to understand with Batman's current… situation with Barbara he blames you for her coma."

"I would in his situation, but how was I to know?"

Superman shrugged. "You couldn't have, that's what he's failing to understand."

"Maybe I should let him thin about it then. Best not for me to seen around the Tower, I'd rather not have him and I turn it into a personal battleground."

"Where will you go then?" Lantern asked, arms folded over his broad chest.

"I don't kn-"

"I'll arrange for something near Wayne Enterprises," Batman said, "I'm sure you won't mind?"

Jack found himself gritting his teeth. "Not at all."

"Give me a few days then, shouldn't take long."

It won't take long at all if that meant you never had to see me again, Jack thought bitterly. All the while his side burned.

* * *

A change of clothes was given to him when he arrived at the massive Wayne Manor several days later. Bruce's butler Alfred was a spitting image of his own albeit less hair. He provided him with medical attention and a quick meal. Under Bruce's orders he was to be driven to the new location. Jack shifted in the back seat, not quite used to fancy cars and wearing nice clothing. He preferred just jeans and a tee shirt when not in costume.

"You don't need to worry about Master Bruce finding out of your borrowing his clothing, he has more then enough. There's plenty more within the penthouse as well. He's bought a few of them I'm afraid and seems to care more of his cave then his home."

"You must be faithful to him then."

"I've been with the family ever since he was a young boy. I try my best."

Jack watched the Gotham skyline whistle by. "He should be thankful."

"Oh he is, in his own way. Here we are Master Napier."

He wouldn't get quite used to that. With a nod of thanks and a duffle bag of clothing, and his cape and cowl over his shoulder he made his way to the penthouse. It was larger then his own by a fair margin and came with a master bathroom, master bedroom and a large kitchen with a fireplace. It seemed the Wayne money was well spent here. His fingers traced along the few pieces of art that were used to decorate the penthouse. Jack had no doubt they were indeed the originals.

It was nice to have the night off and he stripped down, his side aching and his shin protesting as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked older then he actually was. He was fairly built, not as broad shouldered as Bruce, but he was told by his uncle he always looked good in a suit. The bathroom was fully stocked and as he rubbed at his chin he figured it would be a good time for shave, after his shower of course. The warm water felt nice on his flesh and for awhile he just leaned against the wall. He realized he was crying when he felt that bitter taste of salt in his mouth. His world was either suffering or destroyed and here he was having a shower. He stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist and methodically shaved. It was after he dried off and threw on a pair of loose hanging dress pants did he hear a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting guests. He had a dark tee shirt over his form and he made a fist in one hand as the other opened the door.

"Can I…he-"

The rest of the sentence was caught in his throat. Hawkgirl stood there with a purse in front of her held in both hands. She wore a dark dress that was tied just about her neck giving her wings the freedom of movement they needed. She wore only a bit of lipstick making her lips a bright red. Her eyes were a mischievous green. It the hair however that got his attention. She dyed it black. Tentatively his hand reached over and he let a finger play with a strand.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a wink.

"I…no... I… yes, why?"

"You said I would be a spitting image of this Lady hawk if I dyed my hair black, it took awhile, but I managed it pretty well I think."

He nodded and frowned. "You did, but why? Why did you try and look like Ladyhawk?"

"To get your attention."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You had my attention before, Hawkgirl. Just…your hair looked fine in red."

"And now?" she inquired, stepping forward and pressing a hand against his chest.

"…Breathtaking." He said softly.

She smiled softly at him. "Going to invite me in?"

He stepped back, her hand still on his chest. He was quickly on his back n the bed and she was over him, staring down at his own green eyes with hers. "Why did you dye your hair? Really? It really looked fine in red."

She smiled at him softly. "You were the first that didn't hold back."

He lofted a brow. "I find that hard to believe."

"Superman believes he's too powerful. Batman rarely is around, and when he is he's commonly not there to be social. Green Lantern I think wants me more then a team mate, J'onn is too absorbed in his Watchtower duties and Wonder Woman sees me as a sister for now."

"For now?"

She rolled her eyes. "People change day to day. I mean I thought Batman was calm and rational but the way he attacked you..."

Jack sighed and pulled back a bit, tugging her with him so he sat up in the bed partially. "We're all scared of something we don't truly understand. Batman may have seen plenty of strange things but I guess to him a 'good Joker' is impossible."

"You're not like him though."

"And?"

She smiled as she slid her form up and straddled him. He could feel her warm thighs pushing against his legs. "If you were anything like him, you wouldn't want to help us or try anything…rash."

"What do you call this then?" he mused

"Oh no, this isn't you being rash," she explained with a coy smile, "This is me wanting to take what I want."

"What _you_ want? Have you considered asking me i-"

Her lips were pressed to his suddenly. His hands gripped her hips tightly but soon they slid up her sides and started to loosen her dress. He found a zipper and with a hand loosened it while the other traced along the base of her wings. She shuddered every time a finger passed over them. She leaned back and removed the dress as she shimmed her hips side to side. Her bust was small handfuls but perky, fitting for her frame. One of his hands passed over them, letting his fingers trace over a nipple. She bit his lip and smiled as she loosened his pants. He removed his shirt. She pushed them down and she rolled her hips. He felt warmth along his quickly hardening length. Her eyes then went to his side, and then along the rest of his scars. Her hands traced them and he winced at a few that still pained them.

"How do they still hurt?"

"Mmn, my body isn't one to forget pain."

She smiled softly. "Let's hope it doesn't forget pleasure."

She leaned down and kissed him. She tasted sweet and heavenly and a hand slid up into her now dark hair and traced through it. He felt one of her hands slide down and grip his base. She moaned softly against his lips as she guided him inside. It was a tight fit and he gave his hips a small thrust. She groaned softly into his ear, exposing her neck. He kissed and nipped along it slowly as a hand slid down, gripping her rear. The other still was in her dark wavy hair.

"You're bigger then I thought…" she whispered.

"Y-You're just tight."

"Oh? Did you just stutter?"

He grinned at her then and bit her neck. She cried out then, even as her hips started to curl and grind on his length. "Just nervous," he explained, "I didn't have too many women in my life."

"Nnh…well the rest don't know what their missing."

She leaned back away from him and laid both hands on his chest. They slowly curled into half-fists as her body curled and writhed in pleasure on top of him. Her wings were limp behind her, too focused on the pleasure it seemed. His hands gripped her hips and he ground and humped up into her in turn. He felt his own pleasure building. She then gave a loud cry and started to shudder. He felt her warmth wash along his length. He managed to hold back. Her forehead pressed to his. Her hips kept grinding and rolling against him

"I-In me Jack…please…"

It was the soft tone that did him in. He grunted and pulled her against his lips again. His orgasm struck him hard, every flex of his body he felt thick strands of his seed shoot into her sex. Her body curled in another mini orgasm as her hand slid into his auburn hair, gripping it gently. She stayed still for awhile and then peered up at him with her bright green eyes.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked softy.

"No," he whispered, leaning down and kissing the top of her head, "neither of us is."


	10. Chapter 9: Grey Knight Falls

Barbara came out of her coma some days later, coughing and sputtering. Bruce was there right beside her, cowled, and kept her to the bed with his strong grip. It was good to see her moving again, Bruce needed some good news and seeing her move again maybe he could find his own distraction from all this. He offered a small smile.

"Easy, Barbara, it's me-"

She moaned softly and her eyes adjusted to the sigth before her. He thought he saw a smile before it was replaced with a catlike growl. "Batman!"

A claw swung up, slashing him across the face. He stumbled to the side and blocked a kick, and then another. What had gotten into her? Her claws swung out and he caught them both by the wrist.

"Barbara, stop it, you know who I am."

She reared up and sprung off his chest before planting against the wall and bounding forward. Her claw tore at his cape and he curled an arm around her neck while the other gripped both of her wrists, keeping them behind her back as she kicked and tried to bite at his armor. It would only hurt her fangs, but he still felt the pressure of his forearm.

"You were trying to put me away," she cried, "you and the League were all trying to put us away!"

It was as he feared. The explosion did more then simply shaking the genetic suppression process, it rattled her memories to just after he and the League locked Luthor and his motley crew of villains up. He narrowed his eyes on back of her head. "Who's Bruce Wayne?" he asked in a low, even tone.

"Some millionaire playboy," she scoffed, "why the hell would I care?"

His heart sank then and he turned his form and slammed his elbow against her temple before he slammed a palm into her back, sending her face first against the wall and sending her prone to the ground. She was knocked out and only saw the medical room and him. Nothing else was compromised. It was a small victory in a long line of defeats when it came to women. Anger settled in his heart. He blamed Jack once again for this, if he hadn't shown up with that explosion following him Barbara and he could still have had something. If he hadn't entered his home, his Gotham, none of this would have happened.

That anger was replaced however by a familiar sadness. The situation seemed to be one of many. Woman never seemed to fit into Bruce Wayne's or Batman's lifestyle, save Selina, but even then such occasions they left the masks on when they did reconvene. Even then it did not have the same flair as before. Bruce felt age gnawing at his bones only slightly, but it was there. He wanted to leave the cowl behind. It wasn't the same, no one truly knew him inside and out. He reached up and traced his bloody cheek.

"I heard something, is everythin—Oh my Lord, Batman you're bleeding."

It was Green Lantern with once again a worried look. Batman gave him a passive glare. "I'm fine. Get her back to Earth, drop her at MPD headquarters. They can deal with her."

"Weren't you and her-?"

"We were, not anymore."

He turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Drop me off at Gotham on the way."

"Right, are you sure you-?"

"I'm fine," he snapped to him.

"If you say so."

* * *

He landed in the familiar streets, not even saying thank you to Lantern as he shot his grapple out. The stench of betrayal constantly tickled his nose and the aura of corruption ever present laid there naked in front of his eyes. He heard gunshots, a perfect way to let off some steam. They were coming from Park Row, fitting he was coming back to where the Batman truly was born. He saw several figures run down it, trading potshots with the police. He came down hard on the first, letting his head smack off a near by dumpster. He leapt off the body and turned, throwing several batarangs and disarming the other thugs before he came into striking distance with them.

His elbow swung up, connecting with one's jaw as he blocked a kick and twisted it away. His leg swung back as his fist swung around, knocking them both down. Gunshots scattered above him as another group of thugs came around the corner. Smoke pellets were dropped in response. Thermal imaging came on out of reflex. He took the first and down with a running clothesline which led him to another pair. A double spin kick took them both down. He continued with the momentum, a forth dropped with a well aimed drop kick before he rolled backward and spring boarded into a fifth thug, slamming him against the wall.

"Someone shoot the damn Bat!"

That familiar growl with a hint of command brought a wince to his already injured cheek. He rolled to the side and locked his gaze with Harvey Dent, Two-Face, his former friend an alley. He saw the glitter of the coin in one hand and a pair of bags in the other. A grin took the criminal's lips.

"Just warming up, aren't you, Bats? I brought more then a few men to keep you busy."

He was right. More of the dual suited thugs came into the alleyway, exchanging their guns for pipes, crowbars and fists. At least they were smart enough to not fire at him in such close quarters in the risk of hitting their own. A few hung back though, it seemed Two-Face in all of his strange '2' themed crimes managed to train his forces for melee and ranged a simple, but effective tactic.

The first group came in and Batman swept a leg along the ground before rising up and swinging his fist over hand followed by a quick underhanded jab. He slid to the side, shooting an elbow back and bashing a forearm forward. He knew there were too many, yet kept swinging his arms forward and blocking behind. Every swing he struck someone, and that's what mattered right now.

A pair of shouts were turned some attention away and a familiar, flowing grey cape landed on top of a pair of thugs. It seemed that Jack wanted to make an impression. That suited Batman fine for the extra set of hands was welcome. They met back to back in the middle of the mob.

"Took you long enough to get out of the tower."

"Shut up and fight," Batman growled.

The pair moved in sync without communication. Legs were blocks and thugs swings were parried and countered. Jack twisted his form back and kicked in front of Bruce as he blocked and punched behind the leg of another thug.

"Over."

Batman stayed low to the ground and Jack rolled over his shoulders to double kick another pair of thugs. A kick went high but Jack knocked it aside with his outstretched arm and Bruce followed through with a double palm strike across the midsection. Their arms locked and they spun, kicking another pair down and they held their arms up ready for more. The thugs were backing away now.

A shout pierced the sky and Hawkgirl came crashing down. Her electrified mace sent more of the thugs away. She as parting the tide and blocked blows with the Nth metal weapon as she went. The Thanagarian warrior showed her worth, and Bruce noticed her dark hair beneath her signature helm, it suited her he thought as he turned and spun in the air, sending another thug to the ground with a bruise already forming across his cheek and jaw. It didn't take the three long to clean up the rest of the thugs, and Bruce noticed only he was short of breath.

"We made a pretty good team." Jack noted and Bruce could see the smile under his mask.

Batman nodded in agreement.

"Look I'm," Jack sighed, obviously having difficulty saying sorry. Bruce could sympathize with that. "…sorry, alright? What happened to Barbara-"

"She's gone." Bruce noted coldly. "The explosion made her lose her memory of who I was."

Jack seemed shocked by the news, and Hawkgirl watched the alleyways where the bulk of the thugs came from as the two talked. Jack shook his head. "Batman, I didn't mean-"

The sound of two gunshots rang through and Jack bucked forward. Batman froze up, the two gunshots brought him back to where he saw his parent's fall to where he was made. The vision soon faded and he turned to the other side of the alley. He saw Two-Face's twisted grin as he held up the scratched side of the coin to him.

"One Batman too many."

Jack stood upright and traced at the two holes, one near the center of his right breast and the other that shot clean through his neck. He sputtered, blood shot through the grey material. He fell to his knees and stared at Batman. The same look his parents gave him before they passed before his eyes. Not again, not here. He eased him to the ground and put pressure on the wound on the chest. He saw the blood pump through his fingers and cursed beneath his breath.

"No, no, no, no… You're going to be okay…"

Jack tried to speak, but more blood pumped from his lips beneath the mask. He tried to say something and Hawkgirl leaned down to hear. She was crying and gripping his hand, Batman saw the grip being returned weakly. Hawkgirl and Jack shared a moment, a night of needed passion he guessed but he knew there was more by the way Hawkgirl looked at him. He wanted to say he was sorry, but Batman stayed quiet. He stood upright, letting his cape flow over his shoulders and cover his shaking arms as he listened. The wind that quietly blew through the alley was the only other sound.

"Hawk…girl…I lo-"

He was silent now, and Hawkgirl was turned away from the corpse, crying. Batman knelt down and checked his pulse. He didn't need to, but felt it was necessary. Jack Napier was dead. He died a hero, and Bruce bitterly admitted that he was his perfect replacement. There was nothing the Batman, or even J'onn with all his medical knowledge, could do to save him even if they could get to the Watchtower immediately. He brought a hand up to his ear and hesitated to use it.

"Batman to Justice League…The Grey Knight, Jack Napier, is dead."

He turned off the comm then and simply stared at the corpse. He hated Jack yes, but it was his alias, the thing that reminded him too much of the Joker. He proved himself that he wasn't anything like his twisted counterpart here. He never wanted him dead, or hurt, he just felt threatened. He saw himself in Jack, all the skill, all the potential, now it was all gone, replaced by a still corpse. It was another one he burned into his memory. He also burned Harvey's expression into memory. That mocking grin, one of many that tormented him, but one he could now focus on and break. He would be bringing his former ally in. It was just a matter if near death was an acceptable condition for court.

"We're going to find him aren't we? We're going to bring this freak to the ground?"

He nodded to Hawkgirl who slammed her mace into the wall, shattering it. He let her take out her rage for a moment and he hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hawkgirl…"

"It's not fair. He just wanted to impress you, wanted to prove-"

She went into another fit of sobs and Batman pulled her against him. Her lithe form shook against him.

"We'll find Two-Face," he promised, "even if we have to bring all of Gotham down to do it."


	11. Chapter 10: Dual Distractions

He was still bitter and partly blamed himself for Jack's death but that did not ruin Batman's focus, nothing ever truly did. He weaved back, using a forearm to block as he gripped a thug's collar and with a curl of his body brought him around and slammed him to the ground. He heard Hawkgirl's cry and could pick out the anger, he then heard the crunch of bone and saw a man slam into the wall and slide down, breathing, but with a few ribs broken.

"Shayera, we still need a man conscious."

"Yours is."

Batman peered down at the man before he then picked him up and gave him a shake. The man gave a murmur and opened his eyes. They widened quickly seeing who was grabbing him. Batman then slammed his back hard into the wall of the weapon smuggling factory Two-Face planned. This was one of several attacks on his operations that the pair hoped would draw him out, but so far they have had no luck. Each interrogation ended with Hawkgirl beating a man senseless, he let her occupy herself with the thugs as he interrogated him.

"Don't even try to stay quiet," he said in his low threatening tone, "where is Two-Face?"

"L-Like I'd say anything…"

"Tell me," he warned, glancing over his shoulder at Hawkgirl who picked a man up and threw him across the room, "or you're answering to the lady with the mace."

His eyes widened and he shook in Batman's grasp. "Y-You didn't hear this from me, e-eh? He's at his club, always is at 2am when business is just finishin' up."

That would make sense. It would give him time to collect the earnings and store it somewhere before anyone could get a good look at him or try and question his motives. Two-Face always had his plans with a two sided effort, one public and the other always a twisted agenda. He slammed the back of the thug's head against the wall to knock him out. He turned to Hawkgirl who stood there amongst a few downed men, panting and gripping her Nth metal mace tight in both hands. Her hair was a wild mass about her neck and sweat dripped down her arms. Batman approached in his calm, brooding nature and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know here he is, come on, still need your strength here."

"Ha! You could have taken these men down easily."

He smiled knowingly. "I don't mind the company."

He had his grapple out and was flying across the rooftops until he felt himself rising further up in the air. He panicked for a moment, thinking he over swung until he heard the flap of wings above him. He peered up and narrowed his eyes on Hawkgirl who grinned down at him in turn.

"What?" she asked.

He gave her an unimpressed look despite his cowl. "You're not telling the League about this."

She only grinned at him, but not in the way Batman usually saw.

There was a sad tone to her voice whenever she spoke now and only the saddest of lines on her lips. Jack had changed her and connected to her and within a short time he was taken away from her. He wondered what she was going through on the inside, fighting between the urge to kill for revenge or to hand out justice as it should be done. Bruce had the same battle before and also a fair bit of girls at his beck and call to help him forget the bad ones. He only a few serious relationships and they always ended poorly. He winced, thinking of Cheetah. There was a chance to have something there, he kept telling himself that. It did not however change the base fact however; he was a hero, she was a villain albeit of circumstance.

"It's just up here." He said while pointing.

The Silver 22 was one of the newest additions to the club scene in Gotham. One that Batman had been monitoring due to the reported sightings of Two-Face and his gang around it. He peered down at the streets, seeing a few cars pulling in more guests. He then saw the second floor of the building where the lights were still on in the back. He glanced up at Hawkgirl then back to the windows.

"Throw me in." he said after a moment's thought.

"What?"

"I said; throw me in. We don't have much time."

She nodded and picked up speed, diving down and then arching up as she released him. He flew straight and true curling his arms in front of him. He felt the glass give under the impact, feeling a few shards slice along his cape. He heard the crunch of boots on the glass with the surprised gasps of the guards and the clicking of ready weapons.

"Kill him!" Two-Face growled.

He leapt forward and let his foot slam into the side of a thug's head before he threw several batarangs to scatter a cluster of others. More closed in, deciding to use their fists and makeshift weapons instead of risking shooting each other. He weaved to the side, bringing both forearms up to let a chair shatter along them before he kicked forward, knocking a man to the ground as he elbowed a man behind him. He twisted and swung out, catching arm and flipping men to the ground.

A shot rung out and Bruce felt his shoulder blossom in pain and blood shot up into his eye. Two-Face was there holding a pistol with the other held loosely in his grip. He turned and blocked another strike before slamming his shoulder into the man, sending him back.

Hawkgirl then literally brought the roof down.

She landed amongst a threesome of men, sprawling them on the ground before her mace knocked a man clean off his feet, crashing onto a pool table and then slamming into a wall. Batman blocked a strike, ignoring the pain in his arm and then elbowing a man in the chest before slamming his forehead into his face. The man was on the ground with a busted nose and a whimper. A pool cue cracked along the back of his head. He stumbled and spun, landing a kick into the thug's side. It wasn't long after that the pair only had Two-Face left who was running upstairs to the roof. Batman ran along as Hawkgirl rushed forward. He was half-way across the roof by the time the pair ascended the stairs. Batman saw Hawkgirl's face contort in that bubbling anger and bring her mace back.

"Hawkgirl do-!"

Her mace flew and struck him hard in the back, sending him to the ground. Hawkgirl was on him in an instant, punching and swinging her fists at him. Batman reached down, coiled his powerful arms around her body and pulled her away. She was kicking and screaming all sorts in her native tongue, he imagined none of it good. He tightened his grip on her and soon she was sobbing again. She spun in his arms and her arms went around his neck.

"Gordon, need a medevac… We got Two-Face."

He held her close letting her sob away into his chest. She pulled back after awhile and peered up at him and she stared at him, silent. He could tell she was trying to search under his cowl. She would only find narrowed eyes, but soon he relaxed as well. Two-Face was still, breathing, but still. She was still lost and confused about Jack and he was of Cheetah. It wasn't right, none of it. Dating amongst the team especially was a disaster waiting to happen. He saw how Diana looked at him, in a part respect, part lust. He saw her more then Hawkgirl, but he saw traces of that look on Hawkgirl. His hands slowly dropped to his sides and his cape covered them. He saw the helicopter in the distance and Hawkgirl stepped away.

"My lord what happened here?"

James Gordon had red hair that was fading with age to a dull blonde. His glasses were glinted with the searchlight from one of the copters and he held his coat closed.

"Two-Face had several smuggling operations that were about to make a big buy. All the evidence you need will be here."

He handed Gordon a small USB drive that had all of his findings ranging from the addresses of the operations to a list of known buyers and packaging details. Gordon gave a thankful nod and gave Hawkgirl a once over. His brow lofted at Batman who only stared at him in silence. He circled his hand above his head and soon the pair was left in silence again.

"What was that look he gave me for?"

"Not many have seen a Thanagarian up close."

"Yeah but he looked at you after."

"Suppose he's not used to seeing me with someone, an adult I mean."

"So he's used to seeing Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl-?"

"Then an alien adult female with me I suppose."

She frowned. "I don't like being called alien."

"Isn't that what I am to you?" he retorted.

"No, I prefer the term 'friend'."

His brow lofted beneath the cowl. "Was Jack a friend?"

"He…He was…I don't know, charming, handsome."

"Red haired?"

She glared at him. "That had little to do with it."

"Played a part, you even dyed your own."

"It reminded him of someone."

"You shouldn't have to change yourself to impress him. You certainly don't need to for me."

She was silent for a moment and Batman just kept up his glare. She nodded meekly and pushed some loose strands behind her ear. "Thank you…for this I mean…"

He nodded and called the Batplane, suddenly finding the need to be alone for awhile. Something nagged in the back of his mind to just patrol the streets on his lonesome, to clear his focus again. It had been getting too far out of hand now. His plane hovered above him and without so much as a good-bye he hissed into the plane and sped off, leaving Hawkgirl there with her arms wrapped around herself and staring down at her mace.

* * *

He had been off the streets for a few days now. He attended a few WayneTech meetings with some new contracts overseas with Kaznia and Germany and managed to actually be home for dinner for once. He didn't worry about the cowl and focused on being Bruce, it was a nice change and one he needed. He had distractions, always distractions but never focusing on the core of his many problems.

He ran a hand over his face as he looked over a few files on the Batcave's computer concerning a string of robberies leaving the scene scorched in flames. Firefly if he had to guess, but he couldn't be sure most young criminals preferred arson. He held up his chin in a hand in thought.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Alfred?"

"There is a young, erm, young lady for you at the door."

He got to his feet, wearing a dress shirt and a pair of dress pants to match. He hadn't changed much out of his work attire since he got home. He opened the door and felt a small chill tickle down his spine. Hawkgirl stood there, out of attire. No helm, no nothing. She just wore a tight looking pink dress, a matching purse and her wings. She seemed to have gotten the dye out of her hair however, the red strands flanked her face nicely and brought attention to her bright emerald eyes which Bruce found he was staring at.

"Shayera what are you doing here?" he asked finally in a low tone.

"I need a distraction," she said, "with everything that has happened… I don't be at the tower tonight. I just can't deal with one more day of the 'You're going to be alright' pity party."

His eyes narrowed on her and he sighed. "…I'll grab my coat."

"Already here, sir."

He shot a glare to Alfred who only smiled at him in return. Bruce had a dark four door car that he used in his civilian identity. He admired the long, lean curve of her leg as she stepped in. He shook his head, scowling at himself as they were on the streets of Gotham again.

"Where would you like to go?"

She gave a small shrug of her slim shoulders. "Just…anywhere."

He frowned at her and nodded, bringing them to LemmarsPark in a short time and parking near the edge. He turned then, staring his cool daggers at her. "Be serious here, what are you doing?"

"I needed the distraction, as I told you, and by how've distant you've been lately I think you needed one too."

He scowled at her, knowing what she meant immediately. "It wasn't going to work out anyway with my luck."

"You really cared for her despite the short time didn't you?"

He looked over at her again, using a hand to hold his head up. He then nodded, not delving further into the subject. She offered a small little smile of her plush lips. "It was the same with Jack and I. Just the way he held himself in a fight, and off the field. He was…normal."

"I'm certain any human to you is normal."

"You're not." She blurted.

"How am I not normal?"

"You dress in a bat costume."

"So did he." He noted, "Try again."

"He seemed to live a normal lifestyle, while you're a…uh…"

"Rich kid with lots of issues. Pretty sure I've told others that before."

"Others?" she accused. "Or just women that want to get close?"

"Both, I suppose."

Her hand on his cheek caused him to turn and glare at her. "I don't want to get close, not yet… I just need a distraction…I just need to forget for awhile…"

He was about to protest but he found the protests dying as their lips met in a fiery embrace. Soon the kisses were wearing down, turning into gentler brushes. Their hands were slowly to explore, both unsure if they needed this. Her dress came off and her tall, lean form was exposed. Her eyes a clouded green stared down at him as he leaned against the locked down. His shirt was off and her warm digits slid along his scarred, muscled chest.

"Do they hurt?" she asked softly.

"In more ways then you know." He murmured.

They kissed again delicately as she pulled him from his pants. Her hand stroked along him slowly. Without a word of exchange she eased herself down. A soft gasp slipped past her and her forehead pressed to his. Slowly her hips began to curl and thrust down on top of him. His hands traced along the base of her wings, making her shudder and cry out. She moved faster, gripping his shoulders. He felt her tightening on him and his hips started to thrust up into her own, meeting each movement.

She moaned loud as she came, shuddering along his length and before he realized it he was giving in as well. To what he never knew, but his body did his warmth splashed along her insides as her form eased on top of him and their lips found one another's again in a delicate kiss.

They both needed the distraction.


	12. Chapter 11: Repercussions

**A/N: Hey guys, TFS here! I just want to start out by saying I am so, -so- sorry that I haven't been updating... well any of my works lately. I have been distracted with real life, mostly in the forms of work, my out of of fanfic writing (that I hope to publish whenever I get it done!) and admittedly, a bit of Warcraft thrown in there just to fill in those hours.**

**I thank each of your for the reviews, the views and your support! I'll do my best to update when I can, but if I am quiet for a bit do not worry! Think of me updating like a bi-monthly comic book. It is coming! Just be patient!**

**Much love to all,**

**- The Fallen Sun**

* * *

He felt the warm tickle of her breath along his bare chest and felt the warmth of the sun along the back of his neck. He managed to crack open an eye, peering down at the head of red hair that now settled against him. Her wings were folded close to their joined form. His length rested against her sex and he shifted, mostly to get his back a bit loosened. An arm looped around her waist and pulled her close as he sat up against the car door in a more comfortable position, but not by much. She stirred then, yawning and peering up at him with those bright green eyes. A smile pulled at her ruby lips. Her hand reached up, tracing along his jaw slowly. He found himself leaning down, kissing at her lips gently and sliding a hand into her thick red hair. She let out a pleased moan and turned her body so her bust pressed against him.

"Good morning." he murmured to her.

"Morning yourself." She answered in a hushed tone.

Her hand slid through his hair slowly and he relaxed to the touch. His calloused hands rubbed along her back and hips. For a long moment they just stared at each other.

"…I don't think this is just a distraction anymore." he said quietly, but plainly.

She looked unsure for a moment but she gave a reluctant nod. She pressed in, kissing him again. His hands gripped her sides a bit tighter. She tasted so sweet to him. Her slim, but strong arms curled around his neck. She rolled her hips down, rubbing her now wet sex along him. It made him groan and he curled his own back. His now hardened length pressed and slowly entered her. She gasped against his lips and then smiled. Their movements were slow, careful. He wanted her to enjoy it and she seemed to want the same thing for him. Why? He wondered. Why were they being so caring for each other? This was supposed to be a distraction. Another kiss given to him by her made him nibble at her lower lip.

"Bruce…What are we doing…?" she managed in soft, panting breathes into his ear.

He couldn't answer since he had none to really give. He thrust his hips a bit faster up into her form. Her back arched as she rode him hard. The car was shifting. One of her hands gripped the wheel and nearly bent it out of shape as she moaned aloud. Her orgasm surprised them both. Her body started to shiver before she settled against his chest, her hips still rolling smoothly. Bruce's own orgasm snuck up on him. He arched his back, pushing himself deeper into her. He felt her sex quiver and spasm around him as he came inside of her.

It was a long while before the two said anything. They didn't use protection for their two encounters. A part of Bruce was worried, he wondered if Thanagarian DNA was compatible with humans. His train of thought kept going as he peered along the pale, sweaty form of Shayera. His arms stayed draped around her loosely, fingers tracing along her rear and lower back slowly. He shouldn't be thinking too far ahead and not too fondly of her. His poor history with women kept gnawing the back of his mind.

It was a few hours later that they returned to the Manor, clothed in their own sense. Shayera stayed curled around his arm and he admitted to himself that he liked the feel of her bust and form curling that close to him. Why was she being like this? Part of the distraction? Was she thinking of Jack when she was with him? He scowled at that. She did dye his hair for him. He let her go and shower and he slipped down to the Cave.

The cool air was a familiar one that went against him and he eased himself into the chair, turning it on and starting to scan any sort of patterns in crime lately. A few of Two-Face's crew had taken it upon themselves to try and break them out, all attempts were thwarted. The GCPD wasn't incapable, but with corruption and numbers against them they could only do so much to protect themselves and their loved ones. They were only human after all.

He felt a spasm down his side and arm as he scowled. He was human too, an old human. He couldn't show that sort of weakness however, not to anyone. He had to still appear as the young playboy in public and the grim set tactician around his teammates. What part was he playing with Shayera? With Barbara? He couldn't figure that part out as much as he wished to. His hand reached up, rubbing along his features for a moment. None of it felt right to him for some reason.

He remembered when Ivy had used a plot of genetically modified plants to make the perfect mates. His own was perfect, understanding, trusting. His guard was let down to the point that he was going to give up the mantle of Batman altogether. He smartened up, revealed the plot, let her, the ship all the experiments were on, and the ring sink to the bottom of the motion. A part of his happiness went with it.

He kept scrolling through the reports, a finger curled over his mouth as he leaned back in his chair. It was hard to imagine a quiet night in Gotham, or day for that matter. The League would call him if they needed him, and really Shayera as well. A hand reached up, sliding through his hair as he let his computer idle, leaving the police scanner open.

"Down here brooding are you?"

He turned in his chair and his brow lofted ever so slightly. Her hair was drying and was swept back behind her head leaving her slim beautiful features and those bright eyes of hers in view. She helped herself to one of his shirts. It was a loose fit especially with the two new holes made for her wings it seemed, and it partially exposed a shoulder and a tasteful amount of breast. Not that he minded the view anyway. She slid into his chair and curled herself to him. Before he could protest their lips met again. That heavenly taste was on his lips again and his hand once on her toned stomach slid around. They held the embrace for awhile, her hand slid through his hair slowly. They broke the kiss, panting quietly against each other's lips.

"Is this still a distraction to you? From him?"

She couldn't meet his eyes as she tucked a loose, wet strand of hair behind her ear. "It was at first, but as you said this morning I guess it isn't like that anymore…I...I don't think so anyway."

He stared down at her and he gave a small, reluctant nod. "I thought so. If this was a full distraction for you it'd be the night and you would have slipped away in the morning."

"To be fair, you did wear me out." She grinned at him.

He couldn't help but grin back. "Apparently not enough."

Her lips met his again in a soft embrace. Her form wiggled into his lap and her wings settled against her back, over his hands. Her arms slid around his neck firmly now and her tongue pushed into his mouth. His tongue met hers in earnest and his hands slid down to grip and massage at her toned rear.

"I hope we don't echo too loudly in here…" he murmured to her.

She giggled in return, kissing him again.

* * *

They've been gone for too long.

They all got the looks from the rest of the League as the pair of them returned to the tower after what seemed like a month of dating, love making and with a sudden stab of realization, happiness. He scowled to himself he needed to have better control. He hid his part of the situation with his usual grim façade. Shay…Hawkgirl, he corrected when they were in the Tower, was nearly glowing and stealing glances from under her mask with that ever familiar smile as they were on patrol.

He was thankful when they got the information of a break in by a large group of armed robbers. Batman volunteered and, to his surprise, Superman agreed to go with him. What was the point of him going if the Man of Steel could just walk in, not receive an injury and walk back out with all the thugs unconscious?

He found that answer out when Superman flew out of the top floor and landed hard on the ground. The resulting shockwave tossed Batman to the ground, as well as the pair of men they were fighting with. Common thugs weren't as incapable anymore it seemed. The figure that loomed over Superman's form was covered in green armor and his skull burned with that disturbing green flame around a skull.

Batman admittedly did not like the direction this was going with Atomic Skull backing up the well sized group of robbers.

He was on his feet immediately and with two swift kicks knocked the two thugs out cold. He turned, cape swirling about as he threw a handful of cryogenic capsules before he went into a flying kick to take down a thug as he was bringing up his gun. He saw the blocks of ice forming along the villain's arms and with an inhuman snarl broke it off just with the sheer heat of his body. It was enough however as he saw Superman's hand on the ground curl into a fist.

It slammed hard into the Skull's jaw and sent him skipping down the road. He slid hard along the ground with pieces of the road coming with him and propping him up properly. He got to his feet, shaking his head wildly and as Superman flew towards him a palm rose up. The fiery blast knocked Superman hard into the ground and the Skull flew up, slamming his elbow hard into his back and sundering the ground.

Batman wasn't idle as this was happening. He twisted and slammed the back of his fist across a man's jaw before he kicked out, knocking a gun aside before his other arm rolled forward, thundering into his cheek and knocking him to the ground. He twisted through the prone forms and threw a handful of batarangs, knocking more firearms to the ground before he dpve onto another. He smashed his head into the prone man to silence him. He then flipped forward and using a car as a plant leapt towards the group he disarmed.

Superman groggily got to his feet and was greeted with the burning fist of the Atomic Skull. He stumbled back but held his ground. The burn tickled his skin, but nothing too harmful. It was mostly the surprise of the Skull's presence that caught him off guard. He brought a hand up catching the next blow and Superman wrapped an arm about the skull and with a mere push off the ground rocketed into the skies.

Batman blocked a wild forearm while his foot knocked a sweeping leg back. He struck out, a palm into the face of one and his foot taking the kicker in the jaw. He spun low, his fist connecting with a third's kneecap as his own leg swept out, knocking a pair to the ground. This was what he trained for, his adrenaline was pumping and his wounds both old and new were forgotten. He kept fighting to the peak of his physical form. Every blow landed meant one less he needed to land before he could see Shayera again.

That thought made him pause and that second of hesitation cost him. He didn't see the knife. It dug hard into his side and he let out a grunt of pain. The others backed off, why? That didn't make any sense he was on the ground, they should finish him off now while they still can.

"Get up, Batman."

That voice, the small bitter growl, the controlled anger behind a tactful tone. The whole operation had Deathstroke written all over it. He got up to his feet and brought his arms up. Deathstroke with just a glance sent the men off to gather the rest of the loot and start to make up with it. He had to move fast. Deathstroke rushed forward, the knife leading. The first stab Batman jerked to the side and the mercenary's leg met the back of his leg, sending him to a knee. Batman pushed off rolling to the side mid-air only to have a heavy boot slam him in the chest and send him hard into the side of a car.

"I know everyone of your moves, Batman… My employer doesn't take kindly to two Bats."

Two-Face, of course. Deathstroke didn't care if he revealed his employer's name. He was hired only when the job brought him lots of blood, practice, or fun. Batman could never determine which reason with him. He got back to his feet again and threw a pair of smokebombs on the ground. He let it spread as he removed his cloak, letting it drop the ground. His mask switched to infrared and a breather mask was on his face immediately. He saw Deathstroke peering about and when Batman leapt at him he saw him turn and in his hand was a cool object. Horror tugged at him. Two shots, a doubt tap.

Memories came back, white perals struck the ground, a boy's screams echoed in his ears. He was on his knees. When did that happen? Both shots were clean through, blood poured down his abdomen and chest just below the rib. He knew Deathstroke could have killed him. Yet why didn't he? Some cool, sleek and metallic pressed under his chin. He should have kept his grim thoughts to himself.

"What part of every move didn't you understand?"

The blade came up and Batman gritted his teeth before he leapt at him. His shoulder slammed into his gut. It seemed the mercenary wasn't quite prepared for him to make a last minute attack. He dropped the blade in the tackle and Batman felt his running charge stop and a grunt escape Deathstroke. His hands rose up, hammering into his back, right on top of the exit wounds. He grunted and he felt all the strength in his legs start to drain out of him with every gush of blood he felt escaping his back. He was on his knees again and a knee slammed right into his chin. He was on his back, staring up at a block spotted sky.

"He said to bring you your head… suppose I can do that after I have a bit more target practice."

The gun was out again, aimed right at his chest. He thought he saw his father move to step in front of him again but it was only a shadow, a fast approaching shadow. Deathstroke was plucked form the ground and gripped by a blurred figure wearing red. The mercenary was slammed into the ground once, twice and then thrown hard back into the bank. The blue eyes fixed on him, part anger and hate, part worry and care.

"Oh my lord… Batman, look at me, look at me."

He barely managed to. He saw three of his faces.

"Superman to Justice League, get the med bay ready. It was a set up, Two-Face set up the whole thing. Batman's been shot."

Funny, he thought, Batman was expecting him to say Batman was dead. His vision faded even as he felt himself rise higher into the sky. If it was Superman carrying him or his spirit departing he couldn't even begin to guess.


End file.
